My New Life & Old Pain
by megamatchmaker
Summary: Set in New Moon. After Edward leaves, Bella becomes a gideion that is vampire and human at the same time. 80 years later, Izzy Morwen, along with her new family moves to Forks. And so have the Cullens. Can Izzy Bella let them back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey- forgot**** to add this, so I deleted the original.**_

_**Anyway, this is my new story for Twilight- My New Life & Old Pain. I don't own the creature gideion- that was given to me as an idea by becp. She told me it was a title of a book, so I don't own it. I also don't own anything or anyone from the Twilight series. I do own the Morwen family though, and everything that goes directly with the Morwen family.**_

_**I hope you like this one.  
**_

**Prologue**

It happened almost 80 years ago. I had been living a pretty normal life- well, if you count dating a vampire as normal. No, it's not that stupid fanged-night stalker that sleeps in a coffin during the day or they'll burst in flames total bull. This was your real vampire- normal looking teeth, dead cold, sparkles in sunlight, no sleeping vampire.

I had never been so happy in all my life. I had someone who loved me, and almost all his family liked me too. We had rough times- like when another crazed vampire tracker tried to kill me- but it turned out ok in the end. But then came along my 18th birthday party, and that changed everything.

After Jasper had tried to take a snap at me when I sliced my finger open by accident, _he _decided that he didn't care about me anymore. Now I knew that it was just wishful thinking that he would always care about me, but I didn't know that he'd get tired of me so soon. And what made things even worst was when he, along with the rest of his family left, with only him telling me goodbye. But that wasn't the end of my non-normal life.

It was about two weeks after that terrible night that I had decided to go for a walk in the woods near my house. It was there that he left me, but it was also there that I had met Sophia, and where she told me about who I really was.

_**Flashback**_

_I knew right away that this girl wasn't human. Her beauty was way too much for your average human being, and also, the strange power-like aura that flowed around her being were dead giveaways._

"_Hello Bella. I'm Sophia Morwen." Her voice sounded like a chime blowing in a light breeze, but it wasn't like a vampire's. No, it sounded similar, but different at the same time._

"_How do you know me?" I asked her, my voice sounding raw from all the crying I've done these past few nights._

_Sophia laughed lightly at me. "Bella, we gideions always know about our own kind," she said as though it were the simplest thing in the world._

"_Wait a minute- gideion? What on earth is that?"_

"_Gideions are very powerful creatures, Bella. We're something like vampires, but different at the same time. We have the abilities like all vampires- speed, strength, heightened senses- those sorts of things. But the differences are that we can change from gideion to human form, and we do not survive only on blood. And for vampires, there are only some that have powers, but all of our kind do. Or at least, those that still remain."_

"_So you're saying that _I'm_ a gideion?" I asked her, shocked at what I was hearing._

"_Yes Bella, you are. There are only few who actually are one at birth, but it seems that you were."_

_I sat down on a tree stump dazed. Me? _I_ was a gideion- some kind of vampire? This was too much. Sophia almost glided over to me and squatted down in front of me._

"_I realize that this is shocking for you Bella, but trust me- I have never met anyone that holds as much power that you seem to. And we can help you control that power." I looked up at her._

"'_We'?" I asked._

"_We as in my family and myself. We have the ability to help you – to train you so you can control your powers without any trouble. But I'm afraid that you would have to leave the life that you knew. Everyone that you've ever known- even your own parents- will never even know that you ever existed. They'll have no memory of you, but you will always remember them," Sophia said to me sadly._

_I thought to myself- can I even do that? Could I give up ever seeing mom or Charlie again? Could I give up the life that I've always known and jump headfirst into the unknown? Could I leave all my loved ones behind?_

'_But you don't have any real loved ones anymore. They all left you,' a little voice said in the back of my head. I realized that it was right._

"_I'll do it," I said, and for the first time in those two weeks, I felt alive again._

_**End Flashback**_

Now it's 80 years after that day. I had once been known as Bella Swan, but I long ago forgot that name and had become Isabella "Izzy" Morwen. I can honestly say that I'm not the same person I once was. The shy, clumsy teen has disappeared long ago and in her place is someone who is confident, graceful teenager with a passion for extreme stuff. But I think I should really tell you about my family instead of me.

First off, there is Sophia as I had already said. I found out the day that I came here that she is our motherly figure. Her black hair always looked like some kind of dark waterfall that ended at mid back, and her brilliant green eyes could easily pierce through you, finding out if you were lying instantly. Also, she's really wise about a lot of things. There has never been once where she wasn't able to figure out the best solution for a problem. She tends to dress in simple skirts and blouses, but it suits her.

Then there's Patrick, Sophia's husband. Apparently, he was also born of pure gideions himself. 'Noble birth' is right. Patrick has a head of dark golden hair and eyes that are an intense shade of blue. His skin is darker mine, but only slightly. He's into wearing sweaters with a pair of slacks or sometimes jeans. Depends on his mood.

Next is Stacy- now there's a ball of energy! Her hair is naturally dark brown, but she is always using that semi-permanent hair dye, and she's always got some crazy shades of highlights in her hair. This week, she chose to have neon pink and an intense shade of blue that match her eyes. Her outfits are generally the same- like bright yellow tops and purple jeans, neon colored bracelets up to her elbows, and pink converses, which all makes her skin an even darker tan then usual.

Connor is one of my brothers here with the Morwens, and he's Stacy's perfect match. With his light brown hair always tidy, almost black eyes, and slightly pale skin that seemed paler with his dark clothes, he is the complete opposite of her. But that doesn't mean that he won't start acting as wild as she does. I guess that's why they've been together for a hundred years and married 90 of those years.

Now with Connor comes Max- his actual twin brother. The only way that you actually can tell them apart is that Max's eyes are slightly lighter then Connor's- showing the rich chocolate color that they both have. That and the fact that Alex is half like his brother and half like his sister in-law. One day, he'll be calm and relax, the next he'll be so crazy you'd think he was part of a circus.

Finally, there's Maria. I guess you can say that she's a mix of me and Stacy; wild and adventurous, and yet calm and relaxed. Maria is actually Sophia and Patrick's child, and it shows; she's got the same golden hair as Patrick, but with some dark purple streaks, and those same amazing green eyes like Sophia. Maria dresses in simple things most of the time- jeans with some special styled top in purple, and her signature A.T.E. black hoodie with purple wings on the back. Yeah, purple's her favorite color.

As for me? Well, my once extremely pale skin now held a slight darker tone to it, and my brown locks are a bit longer and now hold streaks of a brilliant blood red in them. I've also grown a few inches taller then I had been, and I've let my nails grow a little. I even wear the latest designer clothes and accessories, not my usual plain t-shirts and jeans with sneakers. I mean like the hottest sets of skinny jeans, Gucci accessories, and heaven forbid- I even wear designer dresses and skirts. And of course, I wear my favorite banded collar, black leather jacket.

Our family is special, and we symbolize that with our own family crest. It's got a sun at the top of it, the claddagh symbol in the center, and at the bottom, to make it individual, our birthstone- alexandrite for Sophia, peridot for Patrick, ruby for Stacy, garnet for Connor and Max, emerald for Maria, and sapphire for me. And each of us wear it differently- Sophia on a bracelet, Patrick in a ring, Connor as face of his watch, Max in a wristband, Stacy as a clip on belt buckle, Maria as a pin, and a necklace for me.

Now there's the fact that I'm the opposite of what I had once been. Usually, I was so clumsy that I tripped over air, never got angry at people that annoyed me, and forget even trying to get me near a single type of sport. But now, I could probably walk in six inch stilettos, people got out of my way as soon as they saw me because they're afraid of me, and I never go anywhere without my bike.

My bike is the most precious possession that I own. The minute I saw the purple flames against the pitch black of the bike, I was hooked. That bike hasn't left my side since. I tune in twice a week, wash it every other day, and cover it when it's not in use and park it in the garage.

Now for my powers that I have, it's complicated. You see, gideions usually have three to four powers, but of course, I had to be the one who's different and had got way more. Mind reading, visions, the elements, shape-shifting, levitation/flying, invisibility, just to name a few of them.

So anyway, we just finished our final year at Oxford in London, England. Perfect, another graduation cap for the collection and another degree in medicine for me. That makes four medical degrees, two in designing, and one in mechanics. And now it's time to choose another place to move to and start a new life. We always got to places that are cloudy almost all the time, and the only place we haven't been to yet is Forks. I knew it was going to happen. I just need to suck it up and do it.

"Come on Iz! We may have our own plane, but it doesn't wait forever!" Stacy yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Just give me a sec!" I yelled back to her. The house was empty now, and everything was already being shipped to our new home. I stood in the center of my room, memories of these past few years rolling over me. I sighed.

"Hey, is everything ok Iz?" Stacy asked from the doorway. I hadn't even noticed that she came up here. I turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah, it's cool. Come on, let's go," I said as I slung my arm over her shoulders and walked out of the house. _New life, here we come._

_**Well, what do you think? Please read and review. PS the crest pic is now uploaded to my deviantart page. The site's on my profile here on fanfic.**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another weekend, another chapter! Hope you guys like this one.**_

_**Again, I do not own anything from the Twilight series. I own the idea of my creature (not the name though), I own the rest of the Morwen family and anything that goes directly with them, and I own the new family that is introduced in this chapter.  
**_

**Ch.1**

Well, it's been two years now that we've been in Forks, and I actually love it. One- because we haven't found the Cullens anywhere, and two- we met another family like ours, the Meldas. The Meldas are really like our family, but the difference is there are only three of them- Angelo, Stella, and their daughter, Selena.

Angelo and Stella are really nice people. Angelo really is an angel, and with his pure blue eyes, light golden hair, and the pale clothes he wears, he looks like one too. He works with my father at the Forks hospital as the best doctors that have ever been here.

Stella is a wonderful person to us- almost like a second mom. She has long brown hair that is always tied up- well, at least when I see her. Whenever we come over, Stella's baking something for us. Her eyes are actually a dark violet color that seems to contrast against the color of her pale skin tone, and she- like my mom- dresses in simple tops and skirts. She designs her own clothing brand- nothing too fancy, but is still popular- and she does works from home mostly.

Then there's Selena, or as we like to call her at times, Moon Girl. It fits with the golden hair and blue eyes she got from her dad and the pale skin coloring that was passed down from her mother. She looks as pale as the moon itself. Selena is the same age as us 'younger' Morwens and we've been friends for the past two years. In fact, at school, you can always find us all together. It's like we're stuck like glue.

Oh, another great thing about being back in Forks- my old friend Jacob Black. You see, Jacob is a werewolf- well, a shape-shifter actually, but I still say werewolf. To put it simple; Jake's ancestors were the protectors of their tribe, and whenever there was danger, they'd transform into wolves. Anyway, when the Cullens had been here last time, it had triggered the wolf in Jake and now he just sticks that way. He stopped growing into a 26 year old guy when he was only 16, and he never found a reason to continue aging. And I don't think he will anytime soon.

Yeah, I forgot to mention- Jake imprinted on Selena. It just happened like that. When we all came over to visit Jake in La Push area, Jake took one look at her, and it was fate. They even had gone to Port Angeles one time and got tattoos of the other's name. Billy wasn't upset with Jake, but you should have seen Angelo go nuts on his daughter. I've never seen him so upset. But all she had to do was unleash her big old 'puppy eye' stare, and he forgave her like that- no punishment or anything. I tried that on my dad when he found about my belly button piercing, but I still got grounded for a week and he made me remove it.

,:~:,

"Come on Iz! New school year starting, so come on! Get up, get up!" Stacy came bouncing into my room and jumped onto my bed, almost knocking me off in the process.

"For God's sake Stace! What the hell is wrong with you? It's not even seven yet!" I exclaimed as I pulled the covers over my head, trying to block out the morning light.

"So?" she asked me. _That's it_.

I jumped out from under the covers and tackled her, having a one pillow fight. "Get outta here Stace!" She just laughed before she dodged my last swing and ran out of the room. I sighed as I got untangled from the sheets and smoothed them back and then headed over to my closet, where I extracted my light gray jeans, white one shoulder tank top, and a pair of leather calf high black boots. After changing and securing the clasp of my necklace around my neck and my pink and black checkered chained wallet on a belt loop of my jeans, I grabbed my favorite jacket, my keys, and my guns 'n' roses' backpack- which held my books, my black iPod, and my cell phone- and headed downstairs.

Stacy was already downstairs and dressed when I got downstairs. She had a short, faded denim skirt over a pair of bright green legging, a purple shirt with ¾ sleeves and the word 'CRAZY' written in bright yellow on the front, her belt buckle on her cherry red belt, and a pair of black ankle boots. Her hair had the highlights of same shade of green as her leggings and red like her belt. It looked like it was celebrating Christmas early.

Mom was standing in the kitchen with Dad, preparing lunches for us, while Dad was making breakfast- his famous triple chocolate pancakes and some eggs.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," I said as I dumped my stuff beside my seat and walked over to them, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey," Dad said as he handed me a plate with two pancakes and an egg over-easy. I thanked him and walked over to the table and started eating.

Connor and Max came down as I started, and boy did they look like hell. Both of them still had a serious case of bed hair and while Max was dressed in a badly buttoned shirt and his jeans, Connor was still in his pajama pants and 'Green Day' shirt.

"Hey Con-man!" Only I'm allowed to call him that, "You heading over to a sleepover or something?" I joked. Stacy looked up from her book she was reading to see what I was talking about, and I think she almost had a heart attack.

"Yikes! Connor, do you need a hand or something?" she asked him. Connor simply nodded his head, too tired to reply, and she sighed as she got up from her chair, book in hand, and left to help him get ready.

"Hey Max, where's Maria?" I asked him as he sat down, re doing the buttons on his shirt and pulled up the sleeves, showing his wristband. As I asked this, a blur came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear!" Maria said, trying to use a demonic voice- and failing at it. "Just kidding. Here I am!" she finished as she pulled out a small folding brush from her pocket and began brushing Max's hair in place.

Maria had on a pair of faded jeans with her initials 'M.M' on the back pocket, a red, short sleeved shirt with the words 'I have an attitude & I know how to use it' written in silver glitter, and a pair of cherry red converses. Her pin was attached to the black and white skull wristband on her left arm, and on her right, she had several red metal bracelets.

"Going for a red mode today?" I asked her. She simply shrugged as she finished with Max's hair before getting her breakfast. As she came to sit down, Stacy and Connor came back in the room.

"Much better," Mom commented on Connor's black shirt and dark jeans. He looked up from strapping his watch on his wrist and thanked her before joining everyone else at the table.

,:~:,

"Come on you guys, we've gotta go! We told Jake and Moon Girl we'd meet them before school!" I shouted from the doorway, my helmet tucked under my arm and my jacket and backpack already on. The four clowns cam running down the stairs, bags in hand. "Finally! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love you guys!" I yelled.

While everyone piled into Connor's blue Mercedes, I hopped onto my wonderful bike and started it up. I tied my hair with one of the spare elastics I keep around my wrist at all times and slipped on my helmet before gunning the engine and raced out of the garage, my siblings right behind me.

I at the school in record timing before my brothers and sisters and parked beside a red Volkswagen, with them arriving only seconds after me. I got off my bike and just as I took off my helmet, two really warm arms wrapped around me from behind and picked me up.

"Jake! You put me down right now!" I laughed at him. He laughed too before he complied and set me gently down on the floor. Then Selena came over and wrapped me into one of her hugs.

"Izzy!"

"Hey Selena," I said as I hugged her back. "How was your summer?"

She pulled back and walked over to Jake and the others, wrapping her arm around his. "We had a blast! I love it at La Push! The beaches there are so beautiful," she said.

Jake looked at her. "They aren't half as beautiful as you are," he said. Selena's cheeks turned bright pink as she looked down at her red cowgirl boots.

Selena and Jake were dressed very oddly for this rainy little down- more oddly then my family and I with our designer clothing. Jake had on a pair of regular jeans instead of his usual jean cut offs he would carry around on his patrols, a short sleeved black shirt and black sneakers while Selena looked like something from some old styled movie with her jean legs tucked into her boots, and a jean jacket over her red blouse that was tied in a knot at the bottom. The silver heart locket that Jake gave her for their anniversary last year was around her neck like always.

We headed into the school and got our schedules early, and then we headed outside to wait for the day to start by our rides. Stacy plugged her iPod into the Mercedes' radio, and the song 'Fame' from the newest version of the Fame movie came blaring from the speakers. So we were just dancing to the music and joking around when I heard it.

I turned to look at the parking lot's entrance in time to see a silver Volvo come speeding around the corner into the farthest free spot from the school. Following right behind it was a black jeep. I could almost hear my heart stopping in fear at the site of these two cars.

"Izzy, are you ok? You're as white as a ghost!" Max said as he held my arm in case I fainted.

"Um, can we just go inside?" I asked everyone.

"Iz, what's the problem?" Stacy asked me. "Class doesn't start for another… Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw my eyes flash towards the new cars nervously. "Is it _them_?" She knew everything about them.

Everyone around me tensed up. Max's grip on my arm tightened a fraction and he held Maria's hand in his other, Connor wrapped his arm around Stacy, and I saw Jake starting to shake a bit with fury. Selena stood nervously beside him, trying to calm him down before he transformed in front of the whole school.

"I don't care if it is those idiots or not, there is no fucking way in hell that we're letting them anywhere near Izzy!" Maria hissed. How on earth can someone so small be so terrifying?

I smiled at her and we all grabbed our things and ran into the school.

,:~:,

Classes went by so peacefully this morning without any sign of _them_, but I was still dreading lunch time as it got closer and closer. I had thought of several different plans like turning into gideion form, but seeing as it looks enough like a vampire, they could recognize it thanks to Alice's visions. Maybe I should go home for the rest of the day? I immediately squashed that idea. Izzy Morwen does NOT run away from anything or anyone! I guess I just have to go through my day and pray nothing will happen.

The bell rang and grumbling and groaning, I left my seat and followed Stacy, Selena, and Jake out of the class.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a sec. I need to head to my locker to get my books for after lunch," I told them. They simply nodded and headed off to the cafe.

I did go to my locker for my bio book and stuffed it into my bag that I slung over my shoulder carelessly and after that I forced myself to head towards the cafe. I had been so occupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice where I was going; and I walked right into someone.

I started falling backwards, my bag falling off my shoulder. As I began to fall, a large hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. A large, pale, and _very cold_ hand. I looked up to stare into the face of none other then…

_**My first REAL cliffy! Finally! My other attempts have been worth shit. So what do you think? Like it? PLZ read and review!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**New chapter coming up! As usual, I don't own anything from Twilight or the name of the creature gideion. I own the idea of what the gideion is, the Morwen family and anything directly with them, and the Melda family.**_

**Previously**

_I started falling backwards, my bag falling off my shoulder. As I began to fall, a large hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. A large, pale, and _very cold_ hand. I looked up to stare into the face of none other then…_

**Ch. 2**

Emmett Cullen. I quickly looked away, hoping he wouldn't recognize me.

"Hey, sorry about that," he said. I just nodded in his direction and bent down to gather the books that flew out of my bag. He bent down to help. "Here, let me give-"

"I don't need any help Emmett!" I hissed out, and then I froze. _Shit! He is supposed to be new here! I shouldn't know him yet! Way to go Iz._ I sat there as still as a statue, waiting for him to say something that would blow my cover, but I wasn't expecting this.

Emmett started laughing, but it wasn't his usual, booming laughter. This sounded strained, like he was forcing it through pain. "I guess news travels real fast in this place. I guess you already know, but I'm Emmett Cullen," he said as he held out his hand to me. I didn't except.

"Izzy Morwen."

"'Izzy'? Cool name there. Short for anything?" he asked. I looked up, ready to tell him to get lost, and my words caught in my throat when I saw his face.

I had been so use to seeing an Emmett that had this huge smile on his face and held laughter in his gold eyes, and this wasn't it. This Emmett had a small, forced smile on his face and there was a deep sadness in his pitch black eyes. I let out a small gasp- what happened to 'Teddy bear Emmett'?

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked me. Not knowing what to say, I simply nodded. He held out his hand again, and without even thinking, I let him help me up. Deciding to want to know what he was thinking, I opened up the link to his head and looked into his thoughts.

_'She almost looks like Be- No Em! She's gone, and you never got to tell her goodbye,' _he thought sadly. I gasped again and almost jerked my hand out of his.

"Sorry," I said and I ran down the hall and out of building four.

,:~:,

I was a little bit shaken. Why was Emmett so upset? I thought they _wanted_ to leave without a goodbye! And why is he still upset after 80 years?

I walked into the cafe and saw everyone else at our usual table near the back of the room. Connor was of course sitting with Stacy. Max was sitting on the chair that was turned backwards while Maria sat on the table in front of him, her feet propped up on the head of the chair, and Jake had Selena sitting on his lap.

"Hey Iz, do you want to leave?" Connor asked me as I came closer. I dumped my things on the chair in front of me.

"Yeah Iz, if you want, we'll tell them you weren't feeling good and went on home," Maria offered.

"No thanks Mare-bear," I said, knowing how much she hated that name, but still wanting to tease the hell out of her. "I'll be back. I'm just gonna get some lunch."

"Hey, be careful Izzy," Selena told me. When I gave her a confused look, she nodded her head over at the Cullens. I nodded and walked to the line, where I got myself a small salad and a soda. When I turned to head back to my family, I found myself facing Alan Parker.

Alan is like a lot of the guys I've met in the past 80 years; obnoxious, self-centered, and doesn't understand the word 'no'. He's been trying to ask me out since my 'first' year here, and each time I told him to forget it. And yet, the idiot still keeps coming back like a boomerang.

"Hey there Morwen," he said as he looked me up and down like I was some sort of prize. "My, my, you look hot today. You didn't have to do that for me."

"Get lost Parker!" I exclaimed as I walked by. His arm shot out and wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me into his side.

"Oh, come on babe. Don't be like that."

"I'm not your 'babe' asshole! Get the hell off of me!" I yelled, drawing attention from most of the school. I know I could easily get out of his grip with one arm tied behind my back, but how could I explain how a small thin girl like me was able to break the arm of our school's football captain?

Alan's other hand came up and held my chin, forcing me to look up at his disgusting face.

"You know, I don't think I want to. I rather like you here," he said as he started leaning into me.

I kept struggling, and as I looked over his shoulder, I saw four people standing behind Alan; Jake, Connor, Max, and Emmett.

"Hey!" Connor shouted. Alan stopped to look over his shoulder and that was all they needed.

Connor and Max both grabbed Alan by the shoulder and yanked him back while Jake and Emmett stood in front of me, blocking me from Alan's view.

"I thought we told you to stay away from our sister, Parker!" Max said dangerously at Alan, who shrugged both the hands holding him down.

"Oh come on! Your sister keeps rejecting me, and yet she keeps wearing outfits just to mess with my head! She's nothing but a tease and a slut!" Alan yelled out to the whole room. I was so pissed that I could have killed the piece of shit, and so angry that I couldn't have stopped what happened next.

My brothers, Jake, and Emmett all charged at Alan, who was now surrounded by his team, and all hell broke loose. There was total chaos as they all started throwing punches and kicks. I felt someone drag me back from the fight and I turned and saw none other then Edward Cullen.

I don't know if it was the shock of what was just happening, or maybe seeing the Cullens again, or even being this close to him again, but my shield went down for a second and it was horrible.

The pain and sadness was so intense, I thought that it would have killed me. What could have happened to Edward that he would feel this way? I heard only one word from his thoughts, and it was one that I haven't heard in the past 80 years; _Bella._ I snapped.

I wrenched myself from his arms and ran to the table where the girls were. I snatched my bag and jacket from the chair and ran as fast as I could outside, ignoring their cries. Not caring about going to my locker for my helmet and wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, I jumped onto my bike and shoved the key n the ignition, then sped off at breakneck speed.

When I got home, I noticed that my mom wasn't there. I saw the note that she had taped to the fridge.

_I had to go to the store. Snacks are in the fridge. Be back around 4 o'cloc_k.

_Love Mom_

I sighed and ran upstairs, changing into a normal tank top, a pair of sweats, and black converses. Grabbing my iPod and my old copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' and locked the door to my room.

This place is like my haven. The walls are a golden yellow with black boarding along with top and bottom. One wall is completely removed to have a sliding window doorway, looking out to the beautiful forestry that surrounded our three story house. If you could call it a house; I call it a castle.

The floors of my room are made of a rich maple wood furnishing, though it's mostly covered by the thick burgundy carpet. There are two white cushion chairs in the center of the room, in front of my large walk in closet. The bed was located on the opposite side of the window, its box made of simple wood but held spaces to hold a few of the books that didn't fit on the shelves above. The head was closer to the window, angling the bed to the large flat screen TV that my parents gave me for Christmas last year. The computer desk was beside the window, and I had a little gray speaker/coffee table between both areas.

I looked around and sighed before I opened up the window a bit before I sat on my bed, propped myself up against the dozen pillows and began to read.

,:~:,

I didn't realize that I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes again, the sky was turning dark and I was hearing noises from outside my room. Shutting off my iPod and placing on the table with my book, I got up from my bed and walked to the door and opened it.

Everyone was rushing around the place. Mom was about to run right pass me, but I grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to look at me.

"Mom, what the hell is going on here?"

"Isabella, there you are! I thought you weren't coming out of your room at all tonight! We're having some visitors over tonight. Your father and Angelo met the new doctor in town and he's a vampire. Apparently, he and his family is a lot like that Delani clan we met a few years back. Anyway, they're coming over tonight. Now go get ready!" she said all this in a rush before running off again.

New doctor, vampire, and the Cullens are back? Carlisle, of course. Knowing that this would have happened sooner or later, I walked back into my room and headed into the bathroom connected to it.

I washed quickly and after drying my hair, I pulled it up into a bun at the crown of my head. A few pieces fell from the elegant twist and framed my face rather nicely. I then pulled on a dark purple love tease dress that came to my knees, its straps lightly dusted with rhinestones and a lighter purple silk ribbon wrapped under the bust. I slipped on a pair of strappy silver high heels on my feet and some silver hoops in my ears. As I was finishing putting on a little lip gloss and some purple eye shadow, I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I said as I got up and walked downstairs to the front door. I took a deep breath and turned the knob, and standing there was…

_**Another chapter done! Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you guys think!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello! _**

**_Now I just want to say one thing; someone asked me why did I have to use another cliffy last chapter. The reason- because on my Microsoft page, each chapter is about 4 pages long, and I want to keep around that same pace. Now there will be some chapters that will be a lot longer then that, but for now, it'll stay with about 4-5 Microsoft pages._**

_**Like always, I don't own the name gideion or anything that is from the Twilight saga. I own the idea about the gideions in this story, the Melda and Morwen family, and anything that goes directly with them, but that's it.  
**_

**Ch. 3**

Angelo, Stella, and Selena. They were all dressed properly for this meeting tonight; Selena in a dress exactly like mine, but in a pale blue color, Stella in a Kelly green blouse and black knee length skirt, and Angelo in a pale blue button shirt and black slacks.

"Hello Isabella. You look very lovely tonight," Angelo said.

"Thank you Angelo. You guys look amazing. Come on in," I said as I stepped to the side to let them in. We all went into the living room and took a seat, and not even two minutes later, my family came down the steps.

Mom, Stacy, and Maria were all dressed in simple looking summer dresses; Mom in a simple blue, Maria in hunter green with her pin attached to the strap and Stacy in dark purple with a bright yellow belt around her waist. Dad, Connor, and Max were dressed in black slacks and a button shirt that matched their wife's dress, but Connor's shirt, of course, was an even darker purple; almost black.

So we all started talking for a bit when we heard the doorbell.

"Hmm," Mom said as she looked up at the grandfather clock. "They're early." She got up from her seat and walked over to the door. I decided to follow her. _Might as well get this over with _I thought. But instead of it being the Cullens behind the door, it was…

"Jake!" I squealed- yes squealed, as I jumped into his arms and hugged the life out of him.

"Hey Iz!" he said as he returned the gesture. "How are you feeling now? You ok?"

"I'm better now, thanks. I just needed to get a bit more sleep is all," I said with a wave of my hand as he set me down on my feet.

"Hey Iz, what's with the get up? I thought that we were going on a patrol, not to a ball."

"Oh crap!" I said as I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Language Isabella!" Mom scolded me. I just turned and smiled sheepishly at her. I saw Selena come into the hall out of the corner of my eye.

"Jacob!" she cheered as she jumped into his arms like I did seconds ago.

"Selena! I didn't know you were going to be here!" he said before he pulled back enough to kiss her. I'm sure they would have continued their little make out in my hallway, if Selena's dad and mom hadn't came into the hall her dad cleared his throat loudly, causing the two of them to jump back. I had to stop myself from laughing, and when I thought about tonight, it worked.

"Sorry Jake, but there's no patrol tonight. At least, not for me," I said glumly. Jake looked like a wounded puppy.

"Why not?" he whined. As I was about to answer, the doorbell rang a second time.

"This is why," I said as I brushed past him and opened the door. And standing there were the Cullens. The rest of my family had came into the hall, smiling.

"Hello there," Carlisle said. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme," he gestured to her and Esme smiled ever so slightly, "and my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." Each of them nodded when their name was called.

"It's a pleasure to me you. My name is Patrick Morwen," Dad said as he reached out his hand to shake theirs. "This beautiful woman right here is my wife Sophia," he wrapped his arm around her waist as he said this. Mom reached her hand out too and shook theirs. "And these are our children, Connor and Max and their wives and my daughters, Stacy, Maria, and Isabella."

"And we are the Melda family," Angelo said. "I am Angelo, and this is my wife Stella, and our lovely daughter, Selena. And this is her boyfriend, Jacob Black." At the mere mention of his name, the Cullen children all seemed to glare at him.

"What are you doing around here _mutt_?" Rosalie hissed out.

"Visiting my friend Izzy. You want to make something of it, _leech_?" Jacob growled out. Not wanting there to be another rumble today- one was more then enough- I jumped in between.

"Whoa there! Everyone just chill alright?" I asked. They relaxed from their defensive postures, but they still were glaring at each other. Sighing, I looked over at Jake. "Hey Jake, I'll see you at school tomorrow. We'll go on patrol before class, ok?" I asked him. He grumbled under his breath, but nodded his head. With one last look at the Cullens, Jake walked past them, running into the trees and a howl erupted into the night. I shook my head and looked back to the Cullens.

"Sorry about that. Jake can be a bit… of a pain at times, but he's still like that brother that you can't help but love, ya know?" They just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok, well this weirder then seeing an elephant in a tutu," Stacy said, relieving the tension somewhat with her joke. Everyone laughed and Mom gestured for the Cullens to come in.

,:~:,

We've been talking for the past two hours. Well, my family's been talking with the Cullens and the Meldas. I've been rather quiet. We're talking about our past lives. Besides me, there was only one other person that hardly talked tonight, and it was Edward.

"So Isabella-" Carlisle said.

"Please, Carlisle, call me Izzy. Only my parents call me Isabella," I said.

"Well Izzy, I was going to say that you've been rather quiet tonight. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, nothing. It's just that I don't like talking about my past that much. I mean, I will talk about it, but it isn't that great of a story."

Esme reached over and patted my knee. "Nobody will force you to say anything sweetie," she said reassuringly.

"Thank you Esme, but I can talk about it. Just don't expect a perfect happy ending for my past life.

"It was almost 80 years ago. I was living in a small little town a lot like this one. I was living with my birth dad. He was a police officer so I didn't really get to see him all that much. My mom had moved to another city far away and was getting married a second time around.

"Anyway, I had started dating this really great guy one day. He was the sweetest, kindest, and most caring guy that you'd have ever met. He acted like he was going to take a bullet for me or would gladly be thrown in prison for protecting my honor. But one day, he broke up with me, saying that he didn't feel the same way anymore, and left with his family after that.

"I became a total mess after that day, but it only lasted about two weeks. You see, my new Mom had found me when I had gone for a walk," I said as I looked over at Mom and smiled happily at her. "And she told me about who and what I really was and now, to put it in one sentence; my family rocks, I've never been happier, and I wouldn't wish for anything else in the world," I finished. I had put my past out in the open for them, but left out enough information that they would not know who I really was.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy," Alice said to me. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard that would have been for anyone!" As she said this, I noticed a sort of sarcastic sound in her voice. Wanting to know what the hell she was up to, I decided to look into her head.

_You know what I'm talking about Edward Cullen! I knew that if you left, Bella would go through the same thing that Izzy went through, and you didn't care!_ She thought, almost screaming it in her head. As she finished her train of thought, Edward jumped up from his seat, mumbled a quick apology, and ran out of the house.

"Whoa! What's with McGloomy?" Maria asked. No one seemed to know. Carlisle was about to go after his son when I got up and held my hand up.

"You stay Carlisle. I'll go get him," I said before I changed to gideion form and ran out the door, following Edward's scent. I spent about four minutes following the trail north before it suddenly shot straight up into the air. I looked up and saw Edward sitting on a thick branch, the leaves of the trees almost hiding him completely. I sighed and used my powers and levitated up to be at the same eye level as him.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. Edward nodded sadly and looked the other way. I sat down on the branch in front of him and pulled off the high heels I was wearing and let my feet dangle off the branch.

"So, do you mind telling me what that was all about?" I asked him. He sighed deeply before looking at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… well, let's just say that I don't get as well along with my family as I once did," he said.

"Yeah, I heard." He looked at me like I was weird for the second time tonight, and I just tapped the side of my head. "I read minds," was all I said, and he simply nodded in understanding.

"So do I. So I guess that you heard what my sister said to me?" he asked.

"'Said'? More like screamed. That girl has a set of lungs in her mind!" I joked, but Edward didn't even crack a smile.

"I've got a question about that, if you don't mind me asking," I said to him. He looked hesitant, but he nodded for me to continue.

"Who exactly is this Bella person?"

_**Ooh! I know I'm mean, but I have good reasons for ending this chapter the way I did. Please don't throw flames or come after me with pitchforks! Just read and review! The more reviews I get, the faster the story will fall into place!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, so here is chapter 4 now. Again- only own plot of gideions, the Morwens, the Meldas, and anything involving them._**

**Ch. 4**

I looked at Edward's face as I asked this question, trying to judge his reaction. I saw a terrible sadness and pain flash in his eyes, and I regretted asking.

"You don't have to tell me of course. I was just wondering who she is."

"Was. Who she was," Edward corrected me.

"She was so beautiful with her simplicity that there are no words for it. Her eyes were the color of rich chocolate, and her brown locks were softer then silk, like her creamy, flawless pale skin. I loved how I would run my hand lightly through her hair as she slept, and hearing words of love to me slipping from her sweet lips as she dreamt. I felt like I was complete.

"Bella was the most wonderful person I will have ever met in my existence. And she had the kindest soul known to man. And she wanted to give it all up, just so that she could be with me forever. I was so selfish, wanting her to be by my side forever, but I was not going to damn her to the life I had, not even if it meant that I could be with her always.

"On her 18th birthday, my sister Alice had planned this big party for Bella, even though she knew how much Bella hated parties. That night, my brother Jasper had almost attacked Bella, and I knew then that it was too dangerous for me to be around her. So we left. I thought that maybe she would be able to move on with her life, forget about me and be with someone else. I was ready to let that happen, but I was weak. I came back six months later, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Her friends- even her own family- didn't even know she existed. I lost her, and it was all my fault!" he said as he buried his face in his arms and began to sob tearlessly.

I couldn't believe it. He really thought so highly of me? Plain Jane Bella? And I put him through this pain that he suffers through now. I felt my stomach twist into painful knots like thousands of snakes were slithering inside me, trying to break free.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I laid my hand on his shoulder, trying to show some sympathy to him. And what he did next shocked me deeply.

He grabbed onto my hand and tugged me towards him, where he wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to cry into my shoulder. I sat there, frozen for a minute, before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rubbed his back soothingly.

I don't know how long we sat in that tree, but when I looked up the sky was beginning to turn a light pink as the sun rose into the air.

"Edward, we better get going," I whispered to him. He still hadn't moved from before, but as I spoke, his head snapped up. He looked around before looking at the sky and he cursed.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I didn't mean to keep you out here all night," he apologized. I just wave my hand.

"It's ok Edward. Besides, as gideion, I don't need to sleep. I still have most of my energy I got yesterday from my little nap before you got here." He seemed happy with that since he smiled and he pulled away. I slipped my shoes back on before I pushed myself off the branch and fell to the ground, with Edward right behind me.

,:~:,

The first few weeks of school pasted by without anymore problems. Alan had been sporting a black eye and a broken arm, and he made no moves to try and insult me again. I need to remember to thank the guys for that. And speaking of the guys, my brother, Jake, and Emmett all had detention after school for the rest of the first week back due to violence on school grounds.

Now we're hanging out with the Cullens a lot. Jake was still a little tense in the beginning, but once he saw how happy Selena was spending time with them, he got over it. _Whatever makes her happy makes me happy_ he thought.

The weirdest thing was that I had basically told them that I was Bella, and yet, they didn't even seem to get it. I was happy about this and yet not happy at the same time. I was happy because it meant that I could keep the old me secret and they could possibly never know that it's me. But I'm nervous about it because they may not get it now, but there is the possibility that they will soon, and I am not looking forward to it.

Edward has actually been really nice to me. I guess it's because he feels like he can talk to me about his past easily and not worry about being judged. We've spent a couple nights on patrols together or just sitting out in the backyard of my house on sunny days. Yeah, my family likes to take days off during the sunny times. It helps when we hunt of nomad vamps.

,:~:,

"Come on Iz, why don't come in with us?" Stacy asked me from the pool. I looked up from the strings of my guitar and music book.

Today was another sunny, warm day, and my parents, the Meldas, and the Cullens had all called in for a start for an early weekend. We decided to spend the day in my backyard by the pool.

The guys were all already in the pool, expect for Angelo, Dad, and Carlisle. Each of them had on a pair of black swimming trunks and a white shirt.

Mom, Esme, and Stella all had on respectable one piece bathing suits; Mom in one that was baby blue on top and faded to darker blues and finally black at the bottom, Esme in a pale pink color, and Stella in one that was white from the waist up, and red the rest of the way.

My sister, Alice, and Rosalie had chosen some slightly more risky outfits. Rosalie had on a blood red one piece- if you could call it that. The sides were almost completely cut away, leaving a scrap of it connecting the bra like top to the bottom. Alice had on a black and red checkered bikini that makes her sparkling skin even paler. Stacy had on a bikini set that looked like Walt Disney threw up on it with all the bright colors all over it, and Maria chose a simple lavender purple version of it. And I was wearing a swimsuit a lavender tank top with white flower patterns and dark purple shorts, with a large, thin cloth wrapped around my waist that had a marine life pattern in different shades of red and black and white. I had a pair of black Gucci sunglasses resting on the top of my head and black flip flops on my feet.

I sighed before turning back to my guitar. "You know why Stace. When I get in a writing mood, I don't feel like doing anything else," I said as I continued strumming my guitar, stopping every few minutes to write down a lyric. I heard sloshing from the pool, but I didn't look up as Edward came over, toweling his hair before sitting beside me.

"What are you working on?" he asked me.

"Just a song I made up."

"Can you play it?" I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I simply smiled and nodded before looking back down and began to play.

_**Lookin' back, I don't regret  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close  
When you walk away.  
It's harder then I could imagine.  
Yes I should have known that.  
Close your eyes and I'll be there.  
I'll come runnin' anywhere.**_

_**CHORUS  
Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know,  
That you know,  
That I will keep on waitin'  
Patiently...  
Patiently... for you.**_

_**Stormy Tuesday afternoons  
Never been the same.  
I used to stand outside  
And taste  
The sweetness of them.  
It's harder when it really happens  
Oh I wish I'd known that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere.  
**_

I stopped singing and everyone started to clap. "It's nothing special, really. It's not even finished," I stated.

"Iz, you never told me that you can sing like that!" Connor said.

"Yeah Izzy! Where'd you learn how to do that?" Jake asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders in an 'it-just-comes-naturally-to-me' way. Everyone just started to laugh. Then suddenly, Alice froze up, with her glazed stare that looked like she was far away. I read her mind quickly, as I'm sure that Edward did too, but I didn't get the chance to say anything.

A flash came running out of the trees to my left and came running full speed at us. My Mom, Esme, Stella and I all jumped off the lounge chairs that we were sitting only seconds before the blur came right by them and tore them to shreds. When the thing stopped and looked at us, I gasped loudly.

There, standing in all her cat-like glory, with her fiery red hair filled with leaves and twigs from the trees and three other vampires ranking behind her, was the same person who had haunted my dreams years ago; _Victoria._

"Well, well, well," she said in her terrifying, bubblegum voice. "Will you look at who it is? The famous little Cullen family and their little pet. Tell me, how are you doing _Bella_?"

_**Uh oh! Vicky blew Bella's cover! What'll happen next? I actually need to find out myself. I think I'll be using longer chapters for the story from now on. And I know I said I'd try to use fewer cliffies, but I can't help it! It keeps you guys on the edge of your seats and you really seem to like it.  
**_

_**The lyrics that I put in this chapter are from a real song- Patiently by Emma Lahana. It's from the Dino Thunder series of Power Rangers a few years back. I love the song.  
**_

_**PLZ read and review!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews! They've really_** _**motivated me with continuing the story. I hope you like this next chapter. It's a bit longer then the usual ones. There going to be like that from now on!**_

_**My disclaimer- I don't own the name gideion or anything directly from Twilight. I own the Morwen family, the Meldas, the plot of this story in particular, and what the creature gideion in this story is like.**_

_**ON with the story!  
**_

**Ch. 5**

I heard several gasps around me, and I knew I was in deep shit. Desperate to try and keep my secret, I gave Victoria a confused look, as though I had no clue what she was saying. "I'm sorry? My name is Izzy, not Bella. I think that-"

"Oh, don't try to play that game with me Bella," Victoria sneered at me. "You may be able to fool these morons, but I know better. After all, I've been trying to find you for the past 80 years." I just decided to give up my measly attempt at the charade, since it wasn't really doing me any good.

"And why exactly would you be looking for me?" I asked her as I crossed my arms.

"Why? Because of you, my dear James was killed. I figured that I should return the favor to dear Eddie by killing his one love," she told me as thought it were the most obvious thing in the world. I had to stop myself from snorting with laughter.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Vicky dear," I said in an annoying tone. "But I'm afraid to say that you came here all for nothing."

She simply shrugged dismissively. "I know that you two are not together anymore. But it doesn't mean that it will hurt Edward any less," she said before she jumped at me, her followers going after my friends and family. I quickly turned gideion, like the rest of my family, and flipped out of the way. My feet only touched the ground for a second before Victoria attacked again.

I kept twisting and spinning, kicking and punching, anything I could to get away from the revenge-crazed vampire for a second. But she just kept coming at me full force, snarling like a rabid dog. My make-shift skirt from before had been completely shredded to nothing, and I felt a large bruise begin to form and fade at the same time on my left cheek from where Victoria threw me into the ground. I kept seeing out of the corner of my eye that my family was fighting one of Victoria's newborns, Jake and the Meldas fighting another, and the Cullens were finishing off the last one.

I knew that I had to end this now before she knew that she was being beat and would run off, so I charged at Victoria and tore at her head. As the usual sickening sound of bones snapping came to my ears and her head came clean off her shoulders, I had felt relieved. But then, I felt a terrible pain begin to shoot through me.

I looked down and saw enclosed in the dead hand of Victoria, a black handle of a knife, the blade shoved into my stomach. Now, in gideion form, my body is stone hard like a vampire's. But there is one thing that can break through the skin of both of our kinds- a titanium steel blade that had diamond dusting. I use this kind many times with my patrols and hunting, and I knew that it was hard to even get this metal. She must have stolen it from somewhere. I hadn't even notice her take it out.

I dropped the head from my hands- the body seemed to fall with it- and clutched at the knife in me. My tank top was changing from its lavender color to a deep red with my blood, the flowers disappearing as the blood spread.

I sunk to my knees and my head felt like it was spinning. All around me, there was the terribly sickening smell from the purple-black smoke as the vampires burned, and there was shouting. It took me a minute to realize that it was my old and new name being shouted. I felt myself fall further backwards, and I never felt the ground, but a pair of strong hands wrap around me. The last thing that I saw before everything went black was Edward's frantic face staring at me.

,:~:,

I was starting to wake up thanks to a dull ache passing through me. I was hearing an annoying beeping sound from my right, but my eyes were too stubborn to open and see the cause of it. I felt something wet being dabbed onto my forehead as a hand gently squeezed my hand.

"Bella? Please wake up. Please!" I heard whispering in my ear, and I knew the voice was Edward. I wanted to say something, to open my eyes, but my eyes and mouth felt as though they were clamped shut and refused to open up.

"How is she Carlisle?" I heard him ask his father.

"The wound wasn't too deep, thank God. But she did lose a good deal of blood. I can't seem to get anything else. It is as though her body is protecting itself while she is unconscious," I heard Carlisle speak from beside the beeping, which I now knew was the sound of my heartbeat. It was strange. I don't even remember turning back to human.

I heard the sound of a door opening from across the room. "Carlisle, Edward?" I heard the quiet voice of Maria whisper as she walked in. "My mom just finished making these," she said and I smelt the aroma of my mom's wonderful cupcakes. The slight clink of metal on wood told me that she set a tray down on the table beside me.

"She always starts to bake whenever she's nervous about something. One time, when she was waiting for us to come back from a school trip, she started to bake a bunch of cookies. When we got home, the kitchen was so full of them that we had to start sending them off in bunches as gifts to everyone in the town!" she laughed bitterly.

"I remember that," I mumbled out finally. I heard all three of them gasp.

"Bella?" Edward asked nervously, squeezing my hand again.

"Izzy? Are you awake?" Maria whispered again, holding her breath. I opened my eyes and saw the three of them all standing around my bed.

"Yeah, Mare-bear. I'm awake. I may feel like a shish kabob, but I'm awake," I joked. She laughed through her tears and jumped onto the bed, wrapping me up in a hug that could almost match one from Emmett as she happily shouted my name. When she did, the dull pain began to grow a bit.

"Careful there, Maria," Carlisle told her. "She still needs to heal. The stab wasn't too deep, but it will take a while to recover."

"Oops! I'm sorry Izzy!" she said.

"It's ok Mare-bear. I'm cool. Just try to be a bit more careful," I said as I waved my hand dismissively. Suddenly, the door burst open and everyone came filing into the room; the Meldas, Jake, my family, and the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella! /Izzy!" both Alice and Stacy shouted as they came rushing over to the bed and wrapping their arms around me, being careful of my stomach. The twins then pushed in and gave me pats on the shoulders as they lightly kissed me on the forehead. It continued like that for a few minutes until everyone was done.

"Bella, we thought that you were-" Esme tried to say, but stopped at the last word.

"I know, and I'm sorry about what I put you guys through. It's just that… well; I thought you guys were never coming back. And my life was already so different from everyone else's with all the secrets I had that I figured what would one more hurt? I had no idea that I'd see you guys again. Well, I did, but I just didn't think that you'd find out the way you did, and I'm gonna shut up now because I'm starting ramble like an idiot," I finished up. Everyone laughed at me, and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"It's good to have you back sweetie," Esme said.

"It feels good to be back," I answered.

,:~:,

It's mid October now. For the past two weeks, I was stuck in bed- Carlisle's orders. It was pure hell. I felt like I was some sort of caged animal that needed to be set free. I was still ahead of my work, thanks to Stacy, Maria, and Selena bringing me my homework. They'd usually bring the Cullens and Jake over with them after school, and we've spent the nights hanging out together.

Alice, Rosalie- who wants me to call her Rose now- and my sisters had made me do multiple sleepover parties with them. So far, they've painted my nails ten times in the past two weeks, done several different things to my hair, and everything else. When I was ok to be standing up for a while on my own, they started to dress me up in different outfit ideas. So far, I've actually liked the combo with my denim skirt that way slightly frayed at the bottom with black leggings underneath and my hot pink tank top and stiletto heeled, ankle boots, my faded blue jeans with my pale yellow ¾ sleeve top and yellow ballet flats, and my one sleeved blue dress with the silver strappy shoes I wore the other night.

Now I'm sure you're wondering if I'm back with Edward or not, so I'll just answer that question- yes, I am back with Edward. We're taking it slow, and it will take a while before I can completely trust him again, but we're working on it.

,:~:,

Halloween was getting closer and closer, and my family was going nuts about it, like usual. Once, in every town or country that we've ever lived in, we decorate our house into a party in a haunted house styled place, and we go all out. We buy the best costumes and accessories with them, decorate the house to give it a haunting and hypnotic look at the same time, and we start cooking and planning everything for the 31st. This time though, we have the Meldas and the Cullens as part of our family.

"Bella, we need a hand over here!" Jasper said from outside.

"Coming!" I said. I quickly ran outside to see what the problem was. Connor, Emmett, and Jasper were stapling the black fabric that we painted to look like old boards of wood to the roof, and I saw that a part at the opposite end they were at was flapping in the wind. If they tried to go and fix it, they would lose the other end.

"Can you give us a hand Iz?" Connor asked. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my Green Day shirt. Connor rolled his eyes at me. "I mean, Bella?" I giggle before I flew up onto a patch of air and went to hold the other end down.

"Stapler!" I said as I held my hand out for one. Emmett tossed me the staple gun and I quickly punched down on it, securing the fabric in place. They finished up on the other end. "Done!" I laughed and jumped off the air I was squatting on- right into Edward's arms.

"Nice catch!" I said before kissing him lightly on the cheek. He set me down on my feet and looked up at the roof.

"It looks good," he said as he looked around. He, my dad, and Max, had just finished digging out large spots of the lawn and placed a long box that resembled a coffin in them, each containing a fake skeleton that had been dirtied up and dressed in shredded clothing to look like dead people, the lids of each box opened to look inside. Headstones were at the top of each grave, and we had fog machines hidden everywhere in the trees, so at night, it would look like we had a cemetery on our lawn.

"That's nothing. Wait till you see the inside!" I said as I dragged him inside.

The inside was done to be just as great. We had four more fog machines in side; one at the top of the stairs facing down, one in the living room, one in the kitchen, and one set to be right above the front door going down so that you couldn't see what is inside. Alice and Stacy were adjusting the red, blue, and dark purple strobe lights along with some black UV lights everywhere, while Maria and Rose were using the Webcaster Guns that we bought online and were spraying the room and staircase with glow in the dark webs. We had the furniture moved out of the way already, and the second floor was already closed off to the guests. If we wanted anything, we would have to go in through the windows. We had a few death warrants that we made up on the computer and printed onto old style parchments pinned up on the walls, as well as a few lenticulars paintings- you know, those kind that change from normal to creepy and back as you walk by?

Mom, Esme, and Stella were in the kitchen, finishing up with looking for creepy Halloween recipes before we were going to head over to the Melda house for the night. Usually, we just spend the entire day on the 31st getting ready for Halloween, but now, they want us to spend the nights over at their house and take care of the house day by day.

"Hey Mom, Stella, Esme!" I said as I gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie/Bella, and hello Edward," they greeted. Edward nodded politely.

"Hey Mom, are Jake and Selena back yet? We need to install that screen soon," I said. Jake and Selena had gone into town to rent a movie screen. We're planning on setting up one of the guest rooms on the first floor into a small theatre and playing some horror films. Another room was already divided into a small haunted house. Either way, the guests would get scared somehow.

"Not yet, Bella. But they should be back really soon," Mom answered.

"Oh well," I shrugged as I took a seat at the table. "So what creepy treats are we making this year?"

"Well, there's of course, our favorite 'Bloody Punch' recipe, along with a Witches Brew punch, a Chocolate Coffin cake, Eerie Eyeballs, Freaky Witches Fingers, and we're going to make Ghoulish Gravestones with the names of everyone in town," Mom started rattling off some of the ideas.

"It sounds fantastic, Sophia. I'm sure it'll be the best Halloween this town has ever seen," Edward told her.

"Thank you Edward," Mom said as a horn started beeping outside.

"They're back!" I yelled as I ran outside. Jake was already unloading the massive screen along with Connor while Selena and Dad were unloading the bags filled with chips and the simpler snacks.

"Hey guys!" I said as I grabbed a couple of the bags from Dad. "How was it over there?"

"It was ok. Hey Bella, do you know where my dad is? He hasn't been picking up his cell phone today, and I've left ten messages," Selena said.

"Haven't seen him," I answered.

"Yeah, Carlisle's been missing too. Wonder what's going on," Emmett added. Everyone else seemed slightly worried, but Edward had this grin on his face that could only mean no good.

"Ok mister!" I said as I looked at him, my hand filled with bags on my hips. "What do you know?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" he asked as he pointed behind me. I spun around and nearly jumped for joy.

A black hearse was coming up the driveway, and inside were our two missing dads.

"Dad! Carlisle! Where did you get this?" Selena asked as they got out of the car.

"Well, we thought it would add a little something extra to this year's Halloween party," Carlisle said.

"And, we also got this," Angelo added as they walked around back and pulled out a pure silver, life size casket.

"Just got this from that site you had talked about the other day. It just came in!" Carlisle said as he and Angelo started to haul it inside the house.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be the best Halloween ever!" I laughed as I ran inside, followed by everyone else.

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter! I wish I could make up a house for Halloween like this! The recipes that I mentioned in this are real- except for the Bloody Punch I think. Anyway, I hope you like it!**_

_**Please keep those reviews coming! They're really inspiring me to do a really good job with this story!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_HI!!! I know it's been a while since I updated last, and I'm sorry. I've been working on a lot of school work, the school's Haunted House is this Friday coming up, and I've been staying after school for different clubs I've been working in. Sorry I've made you guys wait so long._**

_**So the usual disclaimer- I only own the idea of gideions in this story, the Morwen and Melda families, and anything that involves these families. Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. *grumbles*  
**_

**Ch. 6**

Halloween is finally here, the invites had been sent, the finishing touches to the house were done, the food was prepared, and we were all set. The party was starting in two hours, but we were going to head back home early, just to start up all the machines and stuff. The Cullens were going to get ready at the house with us and we were all going to head over at the same time. We also had already decided to dress up as couples.

Maria and Max were dressed as a Chinese princess and martial arts professional. Maria's dress was a beautiful Kelly green silk kimono that was pinned at the right shoulder with her family crest and again at the hip. It had a long golden colored ribbon that went all around the end of the dress, the sleeve, and the neckline, and had a design of a cherry blossom tree's branches going along the end. Her blond hair had been covered up by a long black wig that she had pulled up into a high bun with a pair of black hair picks with pink cherry blossoms engraved into them, and a pair of black silk slippers. Max had on a green vest tied with a black sash around his waist and black slacks, and black shoes on his feet.

Stacy and Connor were dressed in a pirate costumes. Stacy had an off the shoulder, dark red shirt, covered by a brown leather bodice. The legs of her black tight pants were mostly covered by knee high leather boots that were given a worn out look. Her hair was once again dyed to have black and red streaks in it, tied in a single long braid that fell down her back. The sword that she had tucked into her solid black belt was one of my own- Connor was borrowing another; both swords dulled down to being harmless. Connor had on a black shirt covered by a dark brown vest that was undone, and brown slacks tucked into a pair of black boots. He had removed the straps on his watch and replaced them with a single leather strap to make it a pocket watch. They both had on a few rings that they 'stole from their victims' and a chain that had a skull and cross bone charm.

Mom and Dad looked great in their gypsy and archer outfits. Mom's dress was an off the shoulder, sleeveless outfit made of a deep purple fabric, with a dark green corset around her waist, and a golden scarf wrapped as a headband around her hair. Gold bracelets adorned her wrists and ankles, with gold hoops in her ears, and a pair of purple sandals were on her feet. Dad looked like a real archer with the gray boots and black pants under the deep blue tunic. A brown leather strap held the quiver filled with fake arrows to his back, and his bow was hooked over his shoulder.

Angelo and Stella chose some simple but interesting costumes. Angelo was dress in black pants and boots with a white button shirt, a dark blue jacket, with a blue ascot tied around his wrist- looking very much like a sailor. Stella was dressed in a deep sky blue, ankle length strapless dress, a pair of gold sandals, a seashell pendant, and her brown hair was tied into a long braid, with fake water lilies weaved into it, making her look like some sort of siren.

Selena and Jake had really gone out for their costumes. Selena was a Spanish renaissance princess, and had on a long dress that had white sleeves with a black body with gold trimming along the cleavage, and an upside-down 'V' that went out from her waist to the floor, covered over by a dark purple silk. She had on a dark brown wig over her hair, with a braided circlet with a sapphire handing down on her forehead over the soft dark waves of the wig. I don't know where he got his costume, but Jake was dressed in a dark green doublet over a white shirt and dark brown pants, with a black belt around his waist, his hair cut short again, making him look like a Spanish rogue.

Carlisle and Esme both looked so nice as a pharaoh and his queen. Both of them had put on dark wigs and a light tanning spray, but they still pulled it off. Carlisle had a dark blue and gold circlet thing around his shoulders, leaving his chest bare, and a black material around his waist. He had on gold sandals, along with gold band around his upper arms and wrists, and the pharaoh's crown on top of his head. Esme had on a black strapless dress that had a black sash around her waist with a gold eagle design at the bottom and a thin black cape that was attached to the dress with a large gold Ankh pin in the center of the neckline. She had a gold circlet on her head and gold bracelets on her wrists, and finally, gold high heeled sandals.

Rose and Emmett looked really good in their costumes. Rosalie was dressed in a red and black flamenco dancer dress, with the longest part of the skirt actually ending at her knee with a slit up to the top of her left hip. The rest of her legs were covered by a see-through black material that matched the amazingly detailed fan she had in her hand. Her hair was loose like always, but held back on one side with a small hair comb with red roses on it, and on her feet was a pair of strappy black high heeled shoes. Emmett was dressed as a matador with a black suit with red lining and white shirt, and the red silk cape. He had ditched the matador hat that came with the costume, saying that it was too dorky. I agree completely; it made his ears stick out like Dumbo.

Alice and Jasper chose the perfect costumes for themselves, I think. To go with Alice's in-the-moon- space-out personality and Jasper's quiet and slightly bizarre traits, they dressed up as a couple of hippies. Of course, seeing as Alice was choosing these costumes, they of course looked a little over the top. Alice's outfit was a multicolored pair of pants that flared out at the calves with bright red material and a black tank top that bared her midriff covered with a small vest made of same material as the pants and brown leather sandals on her feet. Around her neck were a small black choker necklace and a string of metal pearls, and her short black hair was straight and had bright pink extensions weaved into it. Jasper's outfit was a pair of faded jeans with tears in some places, black sandals, a white loose shirt with a small 'V' at the neck, a multicolored vest with brown leather strips hanging at the end, and a headband wrapped around his forehead.

Edward and I chose a very personal kind of costume- the wonderful 2004 version of the Phantom of the Opera and his angel, Christine Daae. We thought it was a good choice since we seem to relate to the characters. Edward thinks that he is a monster- though he isn't at all- and he plays and creates his own music like Erik, and I always felt so safe with my angel and I had some similar appearances like Christine. Edward looks so handsome in the whole suit and the pearl white mask covering half his face, just like the outfit that Gerard Butler wears in the movie. And I don't know how the hell they did it though, but the girls were somehow able to wrangle me into the same outfit that Christine wears when she goes into the Phantom's lair- the white lingerie nightgown. They did my hair in soft curls and pulled them out of my face, and lined my eyes with charcoal eye shadow and black eyeliner, and instead of having my feet bare in the stockings like Christine did, they got me into a pair of three inch white stiletto straps instead.

I felt so embarrassed dressing up so skanky looking, that if I wasn't in my gideion form, I would be as red as a tomato. The worst part of this- the fact that Edward had no clue that this was my costume, and the girls had wrapped me up in a black velvet cape that fell to the ground and completely wrapped around me to hide it.

I was sitting in the passenger's seat in Edward's Volvo, heading to the party with him. We were alone in this car since Max, Maria, Connor, and Stacy were taking Connor's Mercedes back to the house, Mom, Dad, Esme, and Carlisle in Dad's blue Hummer, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett in Alice's yellow Porsche, and Angelo, Stella, Selena and Jake took Jake's Volkswagen.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me as he took my hand. "You're rather quiet tonight."

"It's nothing," I said as I continued looking out the windshield, trying to stay as calm as possible.

,:~:,

We arrived at the house about 15 minutes before the party was going to start, and everyone was finishing the final touches. When I got the last smoke machine on outside, Alice came dancing over to me and pulled the cape off my shoulders.

"Alice! NO!" I hissed at her and made to snatch the cape back, but she dodged and quickly ran off into the house with it. I huffed, but composing myself, I walked into the house with my head held high. When I walked in, I started hearing some wolf-whistles from Jake, Emmett, and the girls, as well as some less then reassuring words from others.

"Isabella Marie Morwen! What the hell?!" Connor and Max said at the same time.

"It's my costume. I'm Christine Daae," I told them and brushed by them. I couldn't help but smile though after I past by and heard my brothers arguing with my parents about how I looked. I know they're only looking out for me, but those guys can be nuttier then peanut butter sometimes.

,:~:,

The party had been going on for about two hours now, and so far it's been a hit! People are either dancing or getting scared shitless, but everyone I've talked to as I've circled the room have said that they're having a blast. And speaking of me circulating the room, Edward's been right beside me the whole night, his arm wrapped around me and holding me close to him.

"Edward, seriously! What's going on?" I asked him for what felt like the hundredth time tonight when he let out another growl.

"It's these… _boys_," he hissed as he looked around the room. "The way they've been thinking about you; it makes me want to rip them to pieces!" I could have seen personally what exactly he meant by that, but I really, _really_ didn't want to know.

"Forget them. Come on, let's go dance," I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. As the song 'Dark Waltz' began to play, I slipped my hand into his and rested the other on his shoulder. Edward, in turn, began to relax and rested his free hand on my waist and he began to waltz me around the room. I sighed contently and rested my head on his strong chest.

"Have I told you how much I love you tonight?" Edward asked me. I pretended to think.

"Hmm, only about a thousand times," I answered. He just laughed and leaned down to my ear.

"I will always love you, Isabella Marie Morwen. Until the day that I die," he whispered, sending a small wave of pleasure to shoot up and down my spine. Tonight has just been perfect. That is, it was perfect, until I heard that annoying voice.

"Eddie! There you are!" a girl nearly squealed. I turned around to se none other then…

"Tanya," I hissed though clenched teeth as the strawberry blonde vampire came closer. As I looked down at her outfit, I thought _'And I thought that_ I_ looked like some kind of tramp. She makes me look like I dressed like a nun!_

And it was true. Tanya really did look trashy in full black leather outfit; leather short shorts that looked more like underwear that hung very low on the hips, a leather corset that left very little to the imagination, and thigh high, leather boots. She had on a pair of small leather gloves, and a small black choker necklace, a leather whip was at her waist, and standing on top of her head was a headband with cat ears.

"Tanya, what the hell are you doing here? And what are you _wearing_?" Alice hissed. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't noticed her come into the room. In fact, I hadn't noticed that all my family came in.

Tanya looked down innocently at her wardrobe before she looked back up. "It's my costume. Do you like it?" she asked as she twirled around, giving us an unpleasant full view of the costume. The back of the corset was nothing but a crossing pattern of cords holding the two sizes too small top in place. I didn't need my mind reading to know that most of the human guys in the room were drooling over her.

"Tanya, I think the question asked was what exactly are you here for?" Mom asked Tanya politely, but I could clearly see the anger and fury in her eyes. Mom never did like Tanya.

"Well, I heard that you were having a party, and it's bee so long since I've seen you, I thought I'd get dressed and come on over," Tanya said.

"It was invitation only for the party, and you weren't invited last time I checked," I stated.

"Now, now Izzy dear," Tanya said as she wagged a finger in my face.

"It's Bella, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot, you went back to your _human_ name again," Tanya sneered at the word 'human'. Edward growled rather loudly at her and tightened his arm around me. "Anyway, don't you know that it's rude to talk to your guests like that?"

_I'm not talking to my guests_, I thought, but I kept quiet, not wanting there to be any fighting tonight.

"So Tanya," Rose said. "Where's the rest of the family?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, they couldn't make it. I don't know why," Tanya quickly stated. Suddenly, a new, fast song started to play.

"Oh, I love this song! Eddie, dance with me!" she said, obviously trying to sound sexy, and failing.

"I was dancing with Bella," Edward said, trying to politely brush her off, though I knew he wanted to say much worse thing to her.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!" And with that, Tanya yanked me away from Edward, almost flinging me into a wall, and pulled Edward to the dance floor. Connor and Max were ready to grab Tanya and throw her out, but I held out my arm.

"We don't need to cause any scenes tonight," I reminded them. They were reluctant, but agreed and everyone went off in different directions, leaving me to watch a slutty Catwoman try to seduce my boyfriend. I wanted so badly to tear her to shreds, but I forced myself to stay calm.

"Hey there Morwen," I heard someone say. I turned to seethe pathetic Alan Parker standing there, dressed in a lame version of a vampire costume- fake fangs and all.

"Now I have my vampire bride, and look! She's ready of our wedding night," he said with some weird noise coming out of his mouth as he looked at my body, more precisely, my chest.

"Drop dead Parker!" I shouted over the loud music as I turned on my heel to walk off. I hat to put up watching my boyfriend getting a lap dance by the slut of vampires. I didn't need to put up with this too. But as I started walking off, a hand suddenly shot out and quickly wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me backwards to someone. I looked and saw Alan standing behind me, and I smelt rum on his breath. _That little bastard! How the hell did he get alcohol in here?!_ I gasped again as I felt his free hand start to run over my body.

"Get off me!" I screamed, trying to get free, but I couldn't even budge. For a drunk, the guy's actually pretty strong.

"Hey!" I heard someone else shout, and was relieved to see Edward walking over here, Tanya hot on his trail.

"Listen Ghost boy, you already have one bitch for the night, so get lost! Cause I ain't about to give up mine," Alan slurred.

Edward suddenly grabbed my other arm and yanked me out of Alan's grip and pulled me behind him. Then he literally jumped at the boy, his eyes pure black with rage.

"No Edward!" I yelled as he began to punch the shit out of Alan. Now normally, I would be glad that he got what he deserved, but with the way that Edward was constantly hitting him in the face, he could wind up killing the son of a bitch, and I didn't want that to happen.

Emmett, Connor, and Max all came into the room, seeing what was going on. When they did, they jumped in; Emmett and Connor grabbing Edward, and Max picking up the unconscious Alan. Edward was still beyond pissed, but he jerked the guys off him, and walked over to me.

"Let's go," he simply said as he took my hand and walked out the front door. Tanya came after us.

"Oh, come on Eddie. She's perfectly fine. Come back to the party!" she whined like a three year old. Edward simply ignored her and as we passed the first row of trees surrounding the house, Edward scooped me into his arms and took off at a blinding speed. I wanted to say something; anything to calm him down, but I kept my mouth shut when I saw the intense fury in his eyes. The speed that we were going at was so bad, it was making me feel really queasy, so I hid my face in Edward's shoulder. He obviously noticed my problem seeing as he slowed down a bit, and then came to a complete stop.

I opened my eyes and looked around to see our old meadow; the flower buds closing as the winter grew closer, the leaves on the maple trees various shades of red and gold. The clouds had cleared for the night, allowing the soft glow of the moonlight to flood the area.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I turned to Edward and gave him a very confused look. What was there to be sorry about?

"I lost my temper, I beat up one of the guests, and I ruined the whole night for you," Edward continued as he looked down, ashamed of what he had done. I reached up my left hand and rested it on his cheek. Edward turned his face into my palm, lightly kissing it as he held my hand in place with his own.

"Edward tonight has been wonderful. Well, except when Tanya showed up and that little shithead tried to feel me up," I lightly laughed- Edward didn't even twitch. "I don't blame you for what you did, so stop beating yourself up about it." And with that, I reached up my other hand and plucked off the white mask from his face and began to kiss him senseless, to which he returned heatedly.

Edward pulled back about a minute or two later, and I had to stiffen a groan. But he just reached up and undid the clasp that held his black cape in place and spread it on the ground. We both sat down on the large fabric and just held onto each other as we walked the stars above. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was a shooting star passing right over us.

"Sweet dreams, my love," Edward whispered as I closed my eyes, peacefully slipping into slumber.

_**Well, that's Chapter 6 for you! Now I just want to say that if there is anyone who actually likes Tanya, I'm sorry I've made her so trashy in this 's just that when I started writing this, the idea came to me, and I just went with the flow. Again, I'm sorry to all Tanya lovers!**_

_**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ READ & REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't updated since Halloween!**_**_ I had the WORST case of writer's block for this story! I'd think of one idea, type it up, then I'd either think it was worth crap or I couldn't think of what to put next, so I'd delete it. Also, I kept getting so many ideas for different stories that my copybook that I keep with me at all times when I don't have a computer to work on is almost full now. But I'm back now, so let's get this show on the road!_**

**_I don't really think I need to write my disclaimer, but I'll do it anyway. _**_**I only own the idea of gideions in this story, the Morwen and Melda families, and anything that involves these families. Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Ch. 7**

_December 9__th_

_Well, November had gone by without any interesting events. Thanksgiving was normal- except with the addition of seven wonderful vampire friends and loved ones. School was better too. After finding out that their 'precious' son had somehow got alcohol while he was underage, Mr. and Mrs. Parker had yanked Alan out of Forks High and sent him off to some boarding school over in Alaska. Oh well; one less vermin to worry about._

_ So anyway, Christmas is getting closer and I've already got plans for what to get who. I'm not going to say exactly in case Alice sees this. But I can honestly say that I'm really anxious for Christmas Eve night. We're all planning on heading over to the cabin when the holidays start. I'm so excited!_

"Bella! Come on!" Maria yelled as she dashed by my door.

"I'm coming Mare! Chill!"

_Well, gotta jet for now. Mare-bear wants to go shopping with me and the other girls. I swear- that girl could almost be worse then Alice!_

I snapped the small blue book close and stuffed it under the bed's mattress before I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. Mom, Mare, Stace, and Selena were already at the door, and I saw outside the window Rose's BMW.

"There you are!" Mom said as she saw me coming down the steps. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!"

,:~:,

We came back about six hours later, the other girls with at least a dozen bags each. I had already found most of my stuff online, so I didn't have as many. Of course, since Forks doesn't really have any good malls, we went to Port Angeles to do Christmas shopping.

"Come on Bella!" Alice whined as she followed us all into the living room. "The guys aren't here! Tell us what you got Edward!"

"No Alice," I mimicked her voice, clearly bugging her. "I'm not chancing it," I continued as I began to go upstairs, and I felt some kind of probing. "And don't bother trying to see what it is, because you know I'm blocking your power from everyone!" I heard her huff at that, which in turn made me grin.

,:~:,

"Gosh! I know everything that they can possibly give us on these exams, but that was still a killer!" Stace groaned as we all walked out of the school. All the other students were already rushing off to their cars, eager to get away from the building for the next two weeks. The Cullens, Jake, Selena, my family and I weren't in all that much of a rush.

"Oh come on Stacy!" Emmett said. "That wasn't hard at all!"

"This coming from the guy that can't add two and two together," I joked. Edward chuckled slightly but then his grip on my hand tightened a bit. The next thing I know, I'm yanked away from him and hanging upside down above a pile of snow.

"Emmett! Don't you dare!" I laughed before he dunked my head into the snow. And then I'm upright, sitting in the snow, and I look up and jump out of the way just in time to dodge a flying Emmett, who landed face first into the pile. I looked over to see Connor and Max both dusting off their hands with big grins on their faces.

"Thanks guys!" I laughed as Edward held his hand out to help me up. As I dusted off the snow from my jeans, I turned to see that Emmett had sat up and his face was entirely covered in snow. All you saw were the two gold eyes in the center, looking annoyed at us all. I couldn't help but laugh at it along with everyone else.

"Come on B, we need to go get ready to leave remember?" Con-man said as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

"What 'we'? Mare, Max, and I are already packed, remember? It's you and Stace that need to pack up. After all, you spent all of last night-" I started to say, but Connor quickly clamped his hand over my mouth, but he confirmed the embarrassing story with the blush from both him and Stacy.

"We'll see you guys at our house at six," Maria announced before my siblings dragged me off to the car and drove away.

Every year, my family and I always go to the cabin Mom made up in Canada's mountains. It's the best view, far enough from humans, with plenty of wildlife and the best powder to ski on. We started to bring the Meldas with us when we first met them, and now, we have the Cullens coming with us.

Well, after we got home and Stacy and Connor finally packed up their suitcases, we packed all of them into the trunks of the Mercedes and Dad's white Lamborghini Gallardo. Then we all headed back into the house and started up dinner. Tonight was honey glazed chicken with my broccoli casserole made with mushroom soup, broccoli, cheese, and rice, along with fresh snow peas, and Mom's berry jell-o pie for dessert. Yum!

The moment we had finished and the dishes were all cleaned, the door rang. Eager to see everyone, I ran from the kitchen to the door. When I yanked it open, Edward picked me up and began to twirl me around.

"Two whole weeks with you. This cannot be any better!" he chuckled as he set me down. I laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Oh come on you two!" Jake laughed as he stood beside his Volkswagen with Selena. "We've got all Christmas break for you to do that. At least wait 'til we get to the cabin!" I shook my head at him but still pulled back.

"Well everyone," Angelo said. "Let the holidays begin!"

,:~:,

After a two hours ride on the jet from Forks to the private family mountains we owned and an hour's worth of driving, we finally arrived at the cabin. Well, to us it was our cabin. Really, it is a three story building with enough rooms for almost 2 dozen people. The cabin is placed near the top of the mountain, and we have the best view of the whole area.

When we arrived at the cabin, everyone brought their things to their room. As I was about to go up into mine, Edward came up behind me and grabbed my bag from me.

"Hey there roommate," he whispered in my ear. He wrapped his free arm around me, picked me up, and ran upstairs.

,:~:,

As soon as everyone was unpacked and had changed into warmer clothes, we had began decorating like crazy. After all, Christmas was only a few days away.

Dad, Connor and Emmett were working outside on putting the Christmas lights up on the roof, Alice, Maria and I were at the staircases, wrapping red and silver tinsel around the railings- with which they were playing around with- and Carlisle was helping Mom and Esme with putting up the lights on the fresh pine tree. Everyone else was down in the garage, getting the rest of the things.

"Hey guys, why don't we have a little music?" I asked as I finished wrapping the last piece of tinsel. Everyone agreed and I walked over to the stereo system- which took up half of the wall with just its actual system- and sorted through the songs.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop._

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling._

"We're back!" Rose called as she came up with the others and a bunch of boxes filled with decorations.

"I love this song!" Selena squealed as she placed a bag onto the floor beside Jacob. "Jake, can we dance, please?" she pulled her puppy eyes at him. Kind of silly though. He'd do anything to make her happy.

"Sure!" he grinned as he pulled her over to the living room and began to spin her around the room. Max came over and held out his hand to me.

"Come on sis! Let's show these guys how to really dance!" Max said. I laughed and let him bring me to our dance floor and we started to do the jive.

_You will get a sentimental feelin'_

_When you hear_

_Voices singin' lets be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly._

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way._

I guess the guys outside heard the music 'cause the front door opened and they came in. Next thing I know, I'm spun away from my brother and into Edward's arms. And then everyone's on the dance floor.

_--- Instrumental ---_

_You will get a sentimental feelin'_

_When you hear_

_Voices singin' let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with baughs of holly._

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way..._

As the song finished, Edward pulled away and walked over to the boxes. I tried to see what he was doing but, he kept my view blocked. Then he came back and held his hand over my head. I looked up to see a piece of white mistletoe.

"Happy holidays love," Edward said as he pulled me in for a breathless kiss.

,:~:,

Well, Christmas Eve is finally here, and we always stick to our traditions; which n this case involves midnight gift opening and pajamas. I slipped into my favorite white fleece PJ pants with purple spots and white spaghetti strapped tank top. I grabbed my purple hoodie with a really detailed heart design in silver on the back and pulled it on so I wouldn't be so cold.** (AN: I actually do have PJs and hoodie like that. They're my favorite pieces of clothing I've ever owned.)** After brushing through my hair once, I looked in the mirror over the bathroom sink, and then walked out of my bathroom.

Edward turned around just as he was pulling on the blue shirt of the PJ set I bought for him for tonight. When he saw me, his eyes seriously went about two sizes bigger. Then he was at my side and pulled me into a wonderful kissing session.

"You look amazing love," he whispered against my lips when he pulled back.

"So do you," I laughed and pulled myself out of his grasp and to the door.

"Catch me if you can!" I giggled out as he stood there stunned. Then a grin started forming on his face and he crouched down playfully. I ducked out of the room before he had a chance to spring and ran downstairs, with Edward not far behind. When I got into the living room, I found that everyone else was already there.

Alice and Rose both borrowed PJ sets; one from me and one from Maria. Alice was in a pair of cotton candy pink pants with black and white swirls on them and a black long sleeve shirt with a bright pink heart in the center that I've seen Maria buy, but never wear. Rose, meanwhile had a sleeveless top and pants set made of red silk with a matching long jacket over it.

Maria was dressed in a set just like Alice's, but all in baby blue and white and instead of a heart, it was a reindeer on her shirt. Meanwhile Stacy, being the crazy person she was, had a PJ short set that were neon pink with rainbows all over them, and a pair of fuzzy rabbit slippers. She looked like a three year old, but it was still really cute. And Selena was wearing a nice nightgown that was lavender color and reached to her knees. There was an elegant butterfly design at the end on the neckline and another at the top of the slit on the left side of the skirt.

The other guys were all dressed very similar to Edward, but in different colors; green for Jasper, brown for Max, black for Connor-what else is new?- and grey for Emmett. Of course, for Jake he was only in a pair of red shorts, since he would have been _way_ too warm. Mom, Esme, and Stella were each wearing a long cotton nightgown; Mom in emerald green, Stella in violet, and Esme in a tan beige. And Dad, Carlisle, and Angelo were all in those checkered looking pants and long sleeved shirts; Angelo in black and white, Dad in blues, and Carlisle in greens.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed at Edward and me. "Come on, it's gift time!" She tugged on my arm, pulling me over to the only love seat couch left, with Edward as well. Then she gave us each a small copper glass. In mine was ice cold eggnog, and from the smell of it, there was blood in Edward's.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Dad said as he raised his glass to us, his other arm wrapped around Mom. "Merry Christmas!" And then we started to unwrap the gifts.

Here is what I got for everyone; a large portrait that I made of the whole Cullen family for Carlisle and Esme, a Charlotte Russe denim jacket with a detailed 'A' on the right side for Alice, three new sweaters from the Gucci line for Rose, the complete series of Rush Hour movies for Emmett, a military jacket from the actual army for Jasper, a new book for music for Edward, a pair of hoop earring with her name inside them for Maria, a pair of low cut neon pink pants with a bright green tank top and red high heeled boots, more painting supplies for Mom, and a cookbook that Dad's been looking for a long time.

I wound up getting a black Via Spiga coat from Alice and Jasper, a brand new copy of _Weithering Heights_ from Rose and Emmett, a pair of brown winter boots from Mom and Dad, new guitar strings from Carlisle and Esme since my last ones broke the other day, a package of my favorite water lily scented soaps and lotions from Maria and Max, a new Within Temptation backpack from Stacy and Connor, a new set of repair tools for my bike from Jake and Selena, and a heart shaped diamond charm for my charm bracelet from Edward.

"It was my mother's," he said when I opened the box. I hugged him and kissed him on the lips and let him take my hand so he could place the charm on my bracelet. It went between the brown wolf charm Jake made me two years back for my birthday and the elegant 'M' charm Mom and Dad gave me when I became a member of the Morwen family.

"There's one more thing that we have for all of you," Carlisle said as he stood up after all the gifts were opened. I looked over to Edward confused, but he just smiled and nodded to his father. I looked back and saw that he along with Esme had eleven small boxes in their hands. They gave one to each of my family members and me, the Meldas and Jake. I shrugged, but opened the tiny parcel in my hands, like everyone else did.

Each of us had received something with the Cullen family crest. All the girls- except me- had a simple chain with a pendant the size of my family crest, while I received a charm for my bracelet. The twins and Jake all received a wristband like Edward's, and Dad and Angelo both received pins.

"In these past few months, we've came to consider you all as family; daughters, sons, brothers, and sisters," Esme said to each of us.

"Of course, there are some of you that we had a bit of a harder time with, but still," Emmett said as he looked over to Jake, who just laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

This had really been the best Christmas that I have ever had, and I will cherish it forever.

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I've been working on it since 8 this morning, and it's almost 9 pm now. 13 hours work! WOW! (:0 Anyway, I really hope that you liked this.**_

_**In case I don't update again before Christmas, and I probably won't since this is my Christmas chapter, I would like to wish you all Merry Christmas, and for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays to you all!**_

_**Please R&R! Thanks!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry everybody! I was just checking through my stories and I saw that I made a MAJOR fuck-up! I put a chapter for another story as ch.9 for this! My bad!!! :S Here's the real thing._**

**_I do not own anything directly with Twilight. Just the plot of this story, the Morwens and Meldas, and anything to do with those two families. Oh, and the occasional OCs. _**

**_Again, sorry about this mess up!!!!

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 8**

"Come on Bella Morwen! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" I heard Stacy yell from downstairs. I groaned, but still pushed the covers off of me and headed over to the bathroom. After waking up with the hot water against my skin, I wrapped myself in a towel before walking back into my room, only to find that there was someone else in there; Alice.

"God Alice! Do you have to do that?" I growled at her as I walked past her to the closet.

"Of course I do! And your outfit's already set for you!" she said right before I slammed the doors shut.

The outfit was an ice blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of tight, dark wash jeans. Sitting right underneath them was a pair of black calf high boots with a slight heel, and sitting on the small vanity table set in my closet was a chunky blue bracelet, my family necklace, and a pair of ice blue hoop earrings. I sighed, but still took the items given for me and pulled them on. _Why bother fighting with Alice?_ The minute the cloths were on, the door was open and Alice pulled me out to sit on my bed, and she had the jewelry and a large makeup kit laid out before me.

"Now time for hair and makeup!" Alice squealed before she set to work.

After what felt like hours of straightening and pulling, poking and prodding, she finally pulled away and held up a mirror for me to see what she'd done. My hair was perfectly straight and held back with a simple blue headband that matched my sweater, my eyes were lined with dark blue eyeliner and a hint of white eye shadow, and my lips were slightly glossy.

"Nice job Alice!" I said as I got up from my seat. Alice joked with a curtsy and almost dragged me out of the room, hardly giving me time to grab my jacket and backpack.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" I said as Alice pulled me into the kitchen, the smell of Dad's French toast filling the air. As we walking into the room, I saw that all the Cullens were already here, as well as the Meldas.

"Hi sweetie. How'd you sleep last night?" Mom asked as she came around the counter to give me a hug.

"I slept like the dead. No offense, you guys," I teased as I looked over to the Cullens. They just laughed at me- and of course, Emmett was the loudest of the whole bunch. Edward got up and pulled me into a deep and wonderful kiss.

"Alright you two. Why don't you save that for when I'm not around, huh?" Dad asked us as he made his way over with a large tray that had dozens of slices of French toast. I pulled back from Edward actually blushing for the first time in years. Edward chuckled at me and ran his hand lightly over my cheek before kissing it and sitting down, pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Hey Con-man, Max! Happy b-day you guys!" I greeted to my brothers.

"It's your birthday?" Alice asked, and they simply nodded. She smiled in that little creepy way she does and I reached into her thoughts for a second before joining her in singing 'Happy Birthday' to them, everyone else joining in after.

,:~:,

"So Bella," Maria started. We were all just sitting outside in the school's parking lot, waiting for classes to start. January was here, but there was hardly even a thin sheet of snow across the ground. One of the perks of being in Forks. Of course, Edward had me wrapped in his arms as he played with a lock of my hair. "You ready for tonight?" _Huh?!_

"Tonight?"

"The club? _The Midnight Sun_? Ring any bells?" Maria pressed.

"Oh shit! That's right! I totally forgot about it!" I said as I smacked my forehead hard.

"What's the Midnight Sun?" Rose asked. I swear, I think Maria and Stacy would have passed out right there and then.

"Midnight Sun is only the hottest club that there will ever be in Port Angeles!" They both screeched out. "It's a club where anybody can go and they don't have to hide- vampire, werewolf, gideion- you name it! There are even some humans who go there!" Stacy added. Judging by the look on Emmett's face, we had his attention.

"But what exactly is so special about tonight? Besides it being Connor and Max's birthday?" Edward asked as he continued to play with my hair.

"Well, they're reopening it tonight," I answered.

"Why did they need to reopen?" Jasper asked.

I looked over to my brothers, who were avoiding all eye contact with everyone. "Because after these two nutcases started a fight in the club and completely trashing the place, they had to close up until they were able to finish repairing everything."

Alice looked slightly confused. "The how is it that they're allowing you guys back in?"

"Because we're their best customers that they've ever had and they simply love us!" Stacy answered.

"Anyway, they called the other day and told me that they were finished with the repairing and were having a big opening party tonight," Maria finished.

"You know what that means ladies," I said. They all looked at me with grins and we all let out one big shout. "PARTY TIME!"

,:~:,

When we got home after school, all of us went off into our rooms to get ready for Midnight Sun tonight. Stacy and Maria came with me into my room, their outfits already in their hands as soon as we got in, and the twins went off to one of their rooms to get ready.

Maria had an aqua blue shirt that had one sleeve that ended at her elbow and a strap on the other shoulder, the bottom of it showing off a sliver of skin. Her black capris had slits from the hem up to the knees, crisscrossed with a strap of the same material as the pants, along with an aqua scarf that she looped through the belt loops, acting as the belt. Her feet had a silver charm anklet and black stiletto heels. Around her neck was a small black choker, with her pin in the center, a pair of black studded earrings, and around her wrist were numerous black, blue and silver metal bracelets. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and her makeup consisted of blue eye shadow with a lot of glitter in it, neon blue nail polish, and pink lipstick.

Stacy was in another assortment of colors, but what else is new? Her bright red tube top was high on her chest, but ended half way down her stomach, showing off the fake blue and pink rhinestones that she had glued onto her skin and into her belly button. A pair of bright purple jeans hung low on her hips and the legs were tucked into a pair of red boots that ended at the calves. Her neon green belt was so bright, it looked like it could have been under black lights already. Her hair had the same colors as her clothing and was half pulled back to show the red hoop earrings and the sliver chain necklace with the pink rose pendant hanging low on her chest. Her makeup was bright purple eye shadow with red eyeliner and a red gloss.

My outfit was actually original for me. I chose a black skirt that ended an inch above my knees, with a slit that came up mid thigh, and I had on a dark purple bodice style halter, with showed off my back just a bit, and a lavender shirt underneath that had sleeves which flared out slightly at the elbows. My feet had black stilettos like Maria's, but I had a silver charm bracelet around one of my wrist instead. On the other was a bunch of thin black bracelets. I had pulled my hair to the side and tied it with a purple banana comb, showing off my black star earrings and I changed the chain on my pendant for a black ribbon with purple swirls, tying it into a doubled choker necklace. I did my eyes the same way I had for Halloween- charcoal eye shadow and black eyeliner- but I added a hint of purple to my eyelids, and my lips were a dark shade of red.

"Wow Bella! You look hot!" Stacy said as I came out of the bathroom. Maria smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Thanks you guys. You look great yourself! Come on, we've gotta go!" I said as I grabbed my new coat and ran downstairs, my sister following right behind me.

"Hi girls! Wow, you look…" Dad said as he saw us coming down the stairs. I could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled with our outfits, but he didn't say anything about it… much. "Don't you think those are a little revealing?"

"Oh Patrick," Mom said as she came into the room. "It's a party, not church. It's not going to harm anyone. Besides, you know everyone at that club as well as they do! Have fun kids."

"Thanks Mom," Stacy said as she pulled her Route 66 blue sweater jacket, and Maria pulled on her favorite hoodie.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" Connor said as he and Max came down too. He was dressed in dark jeans and a light grey shirt with the sleeves shoved up his arms, his jacket hanging over his shoulder on his finger. Max was dressed in a pair of light jeans and a dark blue shirt, his jacket already on his back. They looked like negatives of each other.

"Well, we were planning on inviting Selena's parents along with Carlisle and Esme over. We though we might go out ourselves somewhere," Mom said.

"Ok. Love you guys!" I hugged each of them and ran out the door, to see a silver Volvo and red BMW sitting in the parking, the Cullens all standing around them.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she came charging at me and wrapped me up a hug. "Whoa! Where did this new fashion sense come from?" she asked as she pulled back looking at my outfit.

I untangled myself from her and shrugged my jacket on to cut off the night's chill. "Guess you're rubbing off on me, Alice. And I love your outfit." And it wasn't a lie. She had on a halter top that was a mix of reds, whites, and blacks, a pair of bleach white pants, a long red jacket like mine, and red pumps. Her black hair was perfectly straight, with a red headband with a butterfly on it in, and the ribbon on her family crest was replaced with a red one to go with the outfit. In her ears were a pair of ruby gems the size of my thumb curled up, and she had on red chunky bracelets and one black onyx gem bracelet. Her eyes were lined with red eye shadow and black eyeliner, and her lips were glossed with clear lip gloss.

"Thanks!" she chirped before walking back over to Jasper, who had on black jeans and a bright red t-shirt, along with a black duster jacket and sneakers. Edward was right beside him, dressed in jeans and a white shirt. The sleeves of his grey jacket were pushed up his arms, showing the strong muscles of his arms. When I looked at his face, I saw the look that I was hoping to see when he saw my outfit- shocked and excited. Pretending to play innocent, I turned away to talk to Rose and Emmett.

"Hey guys. Man Rose! You look great!" Her dress was a dark green color, with straps coming from the center of her chest to around her neck like a halter. Its skirt was a little too_ little_ for my liking, but hey- I'm not the one wearing it. Her sliver shoes had to be at least three inches tall on the heel, with straps that kept crisscrossing up to half way up her calves, but after all, it's Rosalie- she can pull it off. Her emerald earrings dangled slightly, contrasting with her loose gold hair. Her makeup- like everything else- was deep green eye shadow with black eyeliner, and a burgundy lipstick coated her lips. Some people would call her outfit skimpy, but I actually thought that it didn't. Emmett obviously didn't choose his own outfit, since it fit Rose's so perfectly- green shirt that looked like it was a second skin on him, and black pants.

"Thanks Bella!"

"Hey Bella, are we waiting for Jake and Selena here?" Emmett asked me after he pulled me into a bone crushing hug- at least bone crushing if I were human.

No, they're meeting us at the club," I answered as I walked over to Edward. "Hello," I said to him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Come on you guys!" Alice squealed as she started jumping up and down. Jazz was trying to calm her down, but it was so not working. "Let's go!"

* * *

_**Well that's the real chapter. Again, I'm really, REALLY REALLY sorry about the mistake I made. I think I posted that on New Year's Eve. I remember being really tired that day, so that's probably why I messed up.**_

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Please? :'(**

Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  



	10. AN

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Sorry I haven't been posting any new chapters lately! I haven't had any time to for a long while. It's my final year in high school and I had to seriously concentrate. Anyway, my exams are done now, and all I have to worry about now is my prom at the end of this upcoming week.**_

_**But back to business…**_

_**- I will try to post a new chapter for my story 'New Friends & Romances' within the week.**_

_**- I promise to wrap up the twilight story I'm working on, 'My New Life & Old Pains' in the next three to four chapters.**_

_**- For 'Welcome Back… Not', I actually need a little help with that, so if anyone might have some ideas or suggestions for it, please tell me.**_

_**I've also got some new story ideas that will be coming at a later date. Sorry again that I'm making you wait so long.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	11. Chapter 10

_** I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've have most of this chapter finished before, but I could never find the right ending for it until today. thanks for putting up with me. I'm sure I've tested a couple of people's patience with the long wait for a real chapter. So let's start this thing!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight-related topics; Stephenie Meyers. MNL&OP-related topics; mine**_

**

* * *

Ch. 9**

The club was already opened by the time we finally got there, and it looked exactly like it did six months ago from the outside. To anyone that would have been passing by at this time of night, it looked like an old beat up warehouse that was completely blacked out. Windows were covered over with black curtains inside or were boarded up from the outside.

"Hey you guys!" I turned as I heard a pair of high heels hitting the pavement and saw Selena running up to us with Jake. They both were ready for the club; Jake in dark wash jeans, a black shirt with a wolf design on it, and black converses, and Selena in a burgundy halter that ended high enough to show off her tattoo- a wolf's head with a collar that had the name Jacob on it, dark brown leather pants, her locket and pair of heart shaped hoop earrings, and for make-up, just lip gloss. Yeah, pretty simple, but sassy.

"Hey Moon Girl!" I cheered as I wrapped her into a hug. After greetings were all done, we all walked up to the doors and waited to be checked in. I.D. isn't mandatory, but it's really for precautions. When we walked in, it felt like nothing had really changed that much.

The each wall was painted either red or a dark blue color, which looked black under the lights that kept flashing from blue to red. Same as it use to be. The difference? The bar at the left side of the room now stood out with the neon green tube lights that curved all around it, and tables littered around the dance floor itself. There was still the winding staircase that led up to the second floor, where the VIPs were allowed, but they installed lights into the steps, flashing different colors every time a person stepped on them.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Alice squealed over the music that came blaring from hidden speakers.

"It's even cooler upstairs in the new VIP room," a voice said from behind me. I spun around and saw the one person I was hoping was going to be here.

"Holly!" I laughed as I ran towards her and wrapped her into a massive hug.

"Hey Morwen! Missed me, huh?" she laughed along with me.

"Bella, who is this?" Edward asked for everyone. I almost forgot that he was there, and I turned back to him, smiling sheepishly.

"Oops, my bad. Holly, this is the Cullens; Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward. Guys, this is Holly Cathers, she's a really good friend of mine," I introduced, and Holly nodded her head at everyone.

"So you guys are the Cullens huh? Morwen here told me all about you guys," Holly said, her voiced laced with venom. I looked down at her hands to see that they were starting to erupt in a small fire. I jumped in front of her and held my hands up in a warning.

"Easy there, tiger! It's alright between us now. So let's just calm down, huh?" I asked, but Holly wasn't listening to me. I was worried I was going to have to restrain her when the hero came in for the rescue.

"Holly!" Jeraud Deveraux, her boyfriend/husband came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. As he did, I saw the flames blink out and Holly's expression became calm. "It's alright. Just calm down, sweetheart," Jer said into her ear.

"Sorry about that," he spoke to the rest of us. "We've had a hard couple of months."

"Did you finally get rid of your dad?" Stacy asked from behind Connor. As soon as Holly started flaring up, the guys had pushed their girlfriends behind them as protection.

"Yeah we did, and good riddance to the bastard!" Holly cheered, back to her happier persona. Jer's dad was a power hungry wizard with one hell of a grudge against Holly's ancestors and from what she had told me, he'd tried to destroy their life more then once. It was so good to hear that the jackass was dead. **(AN: /For those wondering, the characters Holly and Jer are part of another amazing series called 'Wicked' by Nancy Holders. Anyway, for those that know what I'm talking about and are thinking that I'm not writing it properly please let me tell you that I've only read the first three parts of the series. If there's something that I'm missing it's because I haven't read about it yet. This will probably be the only time you hear of them in this story.)**

"Alright mi amour, you must calm down, otherwise you might hurt someone- namely being yourself," Jer said as he pulled her to him, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Right," Holly answered as she looked over to the Cullens. "Sorry about that, you guys. It's just that I've been a little on edge for a long time and all."

"Hey, no problem!" Alice said as she danced her way from behind Jazz. "Hi, I'm Alice. I can tell we're going to be really good friends. Not as good as you and me Bella," she said as she looked over her shoulder to me.

I just rolled my eyes at her. Trust Alice to have a split personality. "Come on guys. Let's go upstairs."

Holly was right about the new VIP room. The walls were painted in dark purples and blues, with neon green lights running along the corners. The floor was covered in a rich brown carpet that I could literally feel through my shoes. There were three long couches, a couple armchairs, and a few Cleopatra lounge chairs, all varying in different shades of natural colors; from a pale cream to dark chocolate.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed as he plopped down onto one of the couches. He took up almost the entire thing. Selena sat down on his lap while everyone else took different seats- I wound up on Edward's lap. "This place is amazing!" he laughed as a waitress came into the room. Linda would have been considered normal- that is if her eyes were completely violet and she didn't have fairy wings popping out of her back.

"Hi you guys. What can I get you?" Her voice was a little higher pitched than a 5-year old girl's, but not enough that it could have killed your eardrums. It suited her.

"Hey Linda. We'll have the usual drinks, and what about you guys?" Stacy said as she turned to the Cullens.

"We can't drink anything, remember?" Rose answered.

"Not a problem. We have a special for vampires," Linda said. "It's any animal blood of your choice that we put a special sedative in that dulls the animalistic craze that vamps get when they smell blood."

"You got any grizzly bear?" Emmett asked her. When she nodded, he asked for one. Rose took a cheetah blood, Alice and Jazz both took elk, and Edward took mountain lion.

"That's pretty cool what they did," Alice said as Linda went back downstairs to get the drinks. "Where'd they learn to do that?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I heard that they found a witch that knew how to do that," I heard an annoying voice come in and I turned around to see Tanya standing there in an actually decent outfit, and beside her was the last person I'd thought I'd ever see- Alan Parker, which a very pale complexion and _topaz_ eyes.

"Tanya, what the fuck did you do?" Connor yelled at her as he pointed to Alan. "You turned Alan into a vampire?"

"Hey pal, I'm standing right here!" Alan yelled back, but Connor didn't even acknowledge him. Instead he looked at Tanya accusingly, who looked guilty and ashamed at herself. _Wait a sec- Tanya, ashamed? When did she get a conscious?_ "Can I just say something, please?" I was shocked. This was the first time I'd ever heard Alan be… polite.

"I met Tanya back when I moved to Alaska. At first, I thought that there was no way that she'd actually be real or into me. Anyway, when I went out for a walk near the woods by my place, something attacked me. It almost looked human, but it was too fast. Then I felt like I was being burnt to a crisp from the inside out.

"That's where Tanya found me. I didn't know at the time that I was turning. Hell, I'm still having trouble believing it. I thought vampires were just something a drunk Irish dude wrote about. I'm still learning."

"But that doesn't explain your control," Jazz spoke up. "I've seen newborns, and I know their nature. It doesn't make sense that you act as though you've been one of us for years instead of a few months."

"Two things. One- I may have been a football player, but I was still a human being. I never deliberately hurt anyone and never would have," I looked at him accusingly, thinking of back on Halloween and he cringed. "Well, I only would when I'm drunk- and that was a one shot deal! And second- I have a great teacher," he added as he pulled Tanya close to him and hugged her lightly to him. Then I realized what was going on.

"You found your soul mate," I said, and he nodded at me. "But why did you always annoy me the way you did?"

"Well, I guess it was because I wanted to get to know you. I mean, I knew you guys were different from most people and I wanted to at least know you as friends."

"Then why the hell didn't you say something instead of sexually harassing my sister?" Stacy asked. I almost didn't hear the answer with Edward snarling at the 'sexually harassing' statement.

"I was captain of the football team. Most guys think that means I pick chicks up easy, and when I don't, I can annoy them into dating me. Shows what I know, huh?" Alan asked as he looked ashamed as he sounded, and I didn't need Jazz's power to know it was sincere. I got up from Edward's lap- with his being reluctant around a newborn Alan- and walked up to be eye to eye with both him and Tanya. Tanya looked nervous like I'd start screaming bloody murder and Alan looked like he was waiting for me to start beating him up.

"How about you guys join us for a drink?" I asked as Linda came back with a large tray of glasses with blood, margaritas, pina coladas- one virgin for me since I still hate alcohol, and a couple cosmos. They looked up at me expectantly and actually smiled, nodding lightly. I motioned for two extra bloods for them to Linda, and she nodded before leaving to get them.

,:~:,

The rest of the night went surprisingly well. Alan and Tanya stayed with us the whole time, and we had a blast just dancing to the different popular songs of today playing in the speakers, making jokes, and just simply talking.

"Tonight was rather pleasant," Edward said as we drove back home.

I smiled at him and couldn't help but laugh. "What? You thought Tanya and Alan would try something with all of us there so close?"

"I didn't like the idea of him being so close to you when he was a newborn. Especially after what he's done to you," he nearly growled.

"Why Edward Cullen, are you jealous?" I teased him. The next thing I knew, his foot slammed on the break and the car came to a stop in the middle of the highway, the cars of my siblings and his continuing down the road, unaware that we'd stopped behind them. Edward lightly took my face in his hands and turned me to look at him.

"Bella, I only just got you back after so many years I thought you were dead. A newborn vampire is very difficult to control, and not to mention that they are extremely dangerous." His thumbs rubbed over my cheeks, my closed eyelids, my lips. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Edward, you're not going to lose me," I answered as I reached up to hold his hands in mine. "I'm stuck to you like glue now. So you better learn to deal with it, cause I'm not leaving anytime soon. Understood?" He nodded and pulled me in for a long and kind of steamy kiss, but I wasn't complaining. The only reason why I stopped was cause I needed air. "Now come on. Before my brothers think that you've kidnapped me and are going to have your way with me."

* * *

_**I know chapter 9 was a little short and that the ending was a little sappy, but I couldn't help it! I felt like that was the way to end it, so I went with it! Please don't hurt me! *whimpers in fear of angry readers* Also, I'd just like to say that anyone who like the paranormal style stories like Twilight, Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, or anything like them should read the 'Wicked' series by Nancy Holders.**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_

_**PS- If anyone thinks that I like these books because the writer and I have the same first name, I'm afraid you're mistaken. My best friend was the one who recommended the first book to me during school last year since I love paranormal stuff like that. I didn't even pay attention to who wrote it until I was almost finished. Never do pay attention to writer's names until I've actually read part of the book.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long! This chappie was a tricky! Anyway, usual disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight. I own My New Life and Old Pain and everything that is original in it._****

* * *

Ch.  
**

_July 10__th_

_ Well diary, everything's been going right again. Alan's adapting to being a vampire pretty well. His control is amazing for one so young, and personally I thought he'd never actually be mature. Maybe I just didn't have faith in him. But then again, how much faith can you have in a guy who kept trying to get his hand up your skirt? *Add shudder here* ^_^ :P_

_ Tanya and I are finally becoming friends. Of course, there are some time that she still gets on my nerves- namely being when she, Alice, Rose, and my sisters all gang up on me and use me as a life-size doll- but what can you do? Besides, at least Alice doesn't force me through Barbie-time as often as she use to._

_ As for Edward and I? Well… Oh, who am I kidding? Back to the way things were and even better! Now it's practically like we were never apart._

_ What else did I forget? Oh yeah- school. That's over with thank God, and we've decided to all spend a little summer fun. Esme has this great little island that she got as an anniversary present from Carlisle; no civilians except for the cleaning service that keeps the house there in shape, lots of animal life, and sunshine 24/7. Perfecto! I love Forks, but I still need a bit more sunshine then once a month._

,:~:,

Esme Isle really was simply beautiful. The 'little' house there was able to hold all the Cullens, the Morwens and Meldas easy, but of course there had to be two couples in each room.

Everything was just so much fun! We had done things like waterskiing, surfing, and a vampire version of chicken. At nights, we'd set up a bonfire near the water and have a little party. My family and the Meldas would be cooking hot dogs or making s'mores; all of which the Cullens would wrinkle their noses at. Talk about hilarious! The only time we had to be cautious about anything was when the cleaning crew came by to restock the fridge and pantries. Mom kept the house in order with Esme, so they didn't have to stay for very long.

I don't think I could have had any more fun in my entire life- and being about ninety years old is a pretty big time slot. But I honestly can say that everything was just perfect.

So tonight, the Denali clan was coming by with Alan and we were having a big bonfire to finish off the month before heading back home. I pulled on a white shirt with some neon blue shorts over my plain navy blue swimsuit and flip flops before running outside in time to see Max and Connor topple over in the chicken fight against Emmett and Jasper. Did you really expect any other outcome?

"Well good morning, sunshine!" Stacy greeted as she slung her arm over my shoulders. "How nice of you to join the land of the living again!"

"Morning. So, when did this start back up?" I jerked my head towards the four boys acting like children in the water.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked as she, Rose, and Maria all came up towards me and my other sister. "This has been going on since last night!"

"It's true. They've been at it for about ten hours now."

"Oh, come on! You honestly expect me to believe that they've been having chicken fights for the past ten hours, can you?" I asked them. Judging by their expressions, they did. "Oh, for God's sake!" I kicked my flip flops off and yanked off my shirt before diving into the water. When I came back up, I used my powers to trap each of the boys in separate spheres of salt water. They kept trying to push their way of it, but I kept the walls strong.

"Now seriously you guys. You are each at least a _hundred years_ old and you're telling me that just because of some stupid little argument last night, you've been trying to prove yourselves by seeing which team can hold out longest in _chicken fights_?" My brothers both bowed their heads at how childish they'd been acting and Jasper seemed to have matured a bit… then there was Emmett.

"Well Bella, it is obvious! I mean after all, Jasper and I are the strongest, the fastest, and all around the best tag team that there ever was. How can we prove it to those two," he nodded over to my now free brothers, "unless we fight?"

"Fine, you want a fight? I'll give you one," I said as I let the water fall away. Emmett fell into the water, making the biggest splash that you could have imagined. He came up spewing water out of his mouth like some sort of demented fountain and shot a playful glare at me. "You and me, one-on-one. No strings attached. You can use every single trick that you've got against me. Heck, I'll even let you have the first swing."

"What's the catch?" "I win, you admit that you're not the best of the best and never talk about it again. You win; well you prove that you are the best, seeing as us gideions are a hundred times stronger than newborn vampires." I crouched down low, letting myself slip into my stronger form. "So what do you say?" The question hardly even left my lips before he attacked.

First he tried to distract me by throwing a wave of water in my direction, but I shoved it away quickly before diving to the side as he jumped at me. I swam under the water to where my feet weren't touching the ocean floor and allowed him to charge at me again before diving once more. That shot, he just to say missed me. Eventually, I swam back towards the shore and jumped out just as Emmett did. He had me pinned down, face first into the sand.

"Looks like I win Bella," he laughed as he held me down to the ground with his hand on my back.

"Not quite," I said before I swung my left foot up high to hit him in the back of the head. While he was pushing himself up on his feet, I rolled onto my back, pushed my hands into the sand beside my head, kicked my feet up into the air, and flipped into a crouch. I then swung my foot out and knocked Emmett's feet from out underneath him with a judo sweep, causing him to fall hard into the sand. I pushed myself up to crouch over him, held him down with one foot on his chest, and held a fireball in my right hand. "I win." The girls started cheering like crazy and I couldn't help grinning like a madman.

"Not bad Bella," Jasper said as he gave me a high five as I passed by.

"Thanks!" I grinned as I pulled my tank back on. As I started to tie up my soaked hair, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up against a marble stone body.

"That was wonderful love," Edward whispered in my ear and kissed along the length of my neck, causing shivers to rise up my spine. I swung myself in his arms and proceeded to have a full make out session with him, but of course my brothers interrupted.

"Hey Eddie!" Edward growled at the annoying nickname Connor kept calling him. "Stop sucking my little sister's face off and come hang out with the men for a change!"

"Go ahead," I whispered into his ear. "The girls wanted to have a makeover party for tonight anyway. Might as well do something else than sit around a bunch of women discussing make-up products."

"What about you?"

"Alice knows my weakness, and with her, Maria and Stacy all using the puppy eyes on me, I caved in." Alice really did know how to get me to say yes to anything. Not saying that I'd of said no to this, but it's just that Alice blows it out of proportion. "Go," I kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine."

"Alright Bella. I'll see you later then. I love you," with one more kiss, he left. I sighed before heading back into the house with the rest of the girls as the guys all went for another hunting trip.

,:~:,

That makeover treatment was just what I needed. We all grabbed our swimsuits and sat on the beach as we did each other's nails and make-up, playing with the other's hair twisting it into several different styles. I guess after everything that's happened this year, I needed something to help me unwind, and this was the best thing to do.

"See Bella? Now isn't this better than reading those old books of yours?" Stacy teased as she wiggled her freshly painted neon pink toes at me.

"Yeah, yeah Stacy. Really better. Alice, hold still! I'm not finished with your foot!" I laughed as I tickled the ball of her right foot, causing her to squirm and squeal with laughter. The others and I laughed at how Alice was acting and I was positive that she would have blushed if possible.

After everyone was done and all the make-up products were put away, I ran back upstairs and started getting ready for tonight. I decided on my jeans cut-offs that I stitched the letters 'B.M.' onto the right leg and pale purple rose pattern hem lines at the knees, a lavender halter top that had a rhinestone brooch attached to the clip of the strap of material that went around my neck, and some flip flops. My hair was simply done in slight curls that were all pulled back from my face and pinned back with my favorite hair comb with purple roses and water pearls along the end. My eyes were lined with a very small amount of liner and pale purple eye shadow, my cheeks brushed lightly with a pink blush, and my lips shimmering with a coating of clear lip gloss.

'Not bad,' I thought, gave a little shrug and ran back outside to see everyone else was already dressed and waiting at the shore, watching a boat make its way closer to the island.

"Sorry I'm late," I breathed as 'I jogged towards them. "A certain little _someone_ took forever in the bathroom!" I shot a half-glare at my younger sister who just smiled sheepishly at me. I laughed quietly to myself and watched as the boat finally reached shore.

"Bella! Stacy! Maria!" Irina and Kate both squealed as they hopped out of the boat and ran full speed at me and my sisters. Luckily we weren't bowled over. The buzz that was coming out of their mouths was so fast, I couldn't understand a single word.

"Whoa, whoa there. Take a chill pill you guys," Tanya said as she walked up to us, holding hands with Alan. "I can't even understand what you're saying, and I live with you guys 24/7!"

"Well, almost 24/7," Alan whispered in her ear, but loud enough for us to hear too. Judging by Tanya's expression, I was able to figure out that what he talking about was _so_ not PG-13. I mentally shook my head, trying to get that thought out.

The night was absolutely perfect. A few embarrassing stories of the past year were told, Stacy kept cracking up with as she tried telling some of the jokes she learnt, Jake nearly cleared out the fridge and pantries of the food for dinner, and it was just a really great night. Also, it seemed that it was even better for Selena and Jake.

Apparently, when they somehow had gotten a second of privacy to themselves today, Jake had proposed!

"Looks like you beat me for once, Jacob," Edward said from behind me. I looked back to ask what he meant and I saw him kneeling on one knee, a small black velvet box resting in his hand. When he opened it, I saw a simple but beautiful gold band with small details etched into the sides with a small water pearl resting in its center.

"I was an idiot to let you go once. This time I'm making sure that I don't make the same mistake twice," he said. "Isabella Marie Morwen, will you marry me?" I didn't really answer him. Well, unless you call throwing myself into his arms and beginning to kiss him senseless not an answer, then I didn't answer. I finally pulled away when I heard a loud 'pop!' and I saw my dad had brought out a large bottle of champagne.

"You knew?" I asked him. "Of course I knew. Who do you think he came to ask before he went asking you?" I jumped up and ran to my dad, giving him the biggest hug I ever gave him. "I'm happy for you sweetie!"

* * *

**_I know it's short. I told you it was tricky. PLZ R&R!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Same as usual people. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own My New Life & Old Pain. Nothing new to see here... Move along. :P_**

**_*Sorry, couldn't think of anything new to say*

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 11**

Well let's see… we've got a double wedding coming along in a couple months, a very anxious pixie planning said wedding, and a whole lot of other things going on. Pretty much your average family of vampires and gideions.

"Bella, do you guys want there to be fresh freesias at the wedding, roses, or both?" Alice asked as she followed behind me with a large binder that was already overflowing with different suggestions and ideas for the wedding. If she weren't a vampire, I'd wonder how the hell she would be able to carry it all.

"I don't know Alice," I sighed impatiently for the millionth time today as I tucked my favorite fighting knife in its holster on my left hip. "Talk to Selena and Jake about it. I'm going out." Before she could do anything, I shifted forms and flew out of the open back door. I swung by Emmett and Connor both arm wrestling each other, shaking my head at their childish behavior before jumping over the lake and speeding off north.

The fresh air was always the perfect antidote for the constant headache that followed the important decision making I seem to be making so often lately. I would often just go climbing in the nearest tree and fall asleep, probably for the entire night. Edward always has such a fit when I do that, going on and on about how there could be something dangerous out there. Ha! The only real dangerous thing out there anymore was me.

Anyway, I think I was about a mile or two from the Canadian border when I smelt it. It was the familiar metallic scent of blood, and the unbearably sweet smell of a vampire. I picked up the pace and found him with a defenseless human girl who looked no more than ten years old.

"Who are you?" she asked in a frightened voice, probably thinking I was another one like her kidnapper. I reached into her mind and saw that this vampire had taken her from her home three days ago, killing her foster parents that were supposed to be watching her while she played in the backyard, but instead they were getting so drunk that they probably couldn't sit down without falling over.

The vampire in question was very gangly looking, the worn clothing that looked more like rags hanging off his form like flesh on a corpse. His sandy-blond hair was short and specked with dried blood from his earlier meal, clumps of dirt, and things I didn't even want to know. When the girl acknowledged me, he turned to stare at me with very dark red eyes, looking me up and down like a cow at auction. I really wasn't liking my choice of what I was wearing- skin tight capris, a tank top that showed off most of my midriff and a lot of cleavage, and a pair of strappy heels.

"Well, well, well… What brings you to this place?" he asked as h looked at me with lust clearly in his eyes. "Can I… _help_ you with anything?" I saw a flash of what he implied, and I snapped the door shut on that image of him riding me doggy-style while having his way with the little girl too. Sick bastard.

"Yeah you can," I snarled and lunged at him with my knife. He didn't even see it coming before I rammed it into his chest where his heart was, twisting it so it destroyed any arteries left before pulling it out and cutting his head clear off his shoulders. When I looked back at the little girl, she was cowering even more than before. I shoved the blade back into place before crouching down to eye level with her. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." When she saw I was being honest, she flung her arms around my neck and began crying her little eyes out. I simply pulled her close and patted her back lightly, letting her get it all out. Poor thing.

"What's your name?" "Rebecca," she sniffled, finally pulling away to look at me. "That's a pretty name. Mine's Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella," I got her to smile slightly at the face I pulled. "Do you know what that man wanted with you Rebecca?"

"No. He just said perfect, and killed my foster mommy and daddy and took me."

"Do you have anyone else to go to? A family member of your foster parents? A friend's place?" Again, she shook her head no. I couldn't just leave her here alone when something else could happen to her. "Rebecca sweetie, I'm going to bring you somewhere safe, but you have to trust me, ok?" She looked hesitant, but seeing as she had nowhere else to go, she agreed. "Ok, I just need to finish with the man that hurt you and then we'll go."

I turned back to the pile of filth that was there and saw something glitter. Bending down lower, I shifted through the cloth and pulled out a silver chain that had a small bat pendant hanging from it. I looked at it and saw a seam at the bat's neck. My eyes probably grew to the size of saucers before I shoved the chain in my pocket and waved my hand over the deceased vampire, his body instantly going up in flames.

"Ready kiddo?" She nodded and I scooped her up in my arms before running back home, hopefully wishing I'd be able to explain this all to my family when I got there.

,:~:,

"Bella, I know that your intentions were good, but-" Dad was saying as he placed the plate of food in front of the little girl. Her dark green eyes widened in anticipation as she started gobbling down the sandwich eagerly.

"Dad, you don't understand!" I spoke fast, nearly tripping over my own tongue as I tried to explain it all. "He kidnapped her from her own home! Killed her foster parents in front of her own eyes, and practically in public! This is serious! And I found this on him!" I held up the small charm for him to see.

"What is that?" "You tell me," I hissed as I tossed it at him and walked around to the other side of the table, running my fingers through Rebecca's auburn hair lightly. Dad twisted off the head of the bat and saw what was inside. "God, it's-"

"Vampire venom," I finished, staring at the purple clear liquid in the vial attached to the head. "And it smells strong. My guess is the vamp got it somewhere and was going to use it to turn this girl."

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked in a childish manner. I looked down and saw her looking up at me with adoration and interest, clearly wanting to know what her savior meant.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, sweetie," I answered as I patted her head. "You want another sandwich?"

"Yes please, but no mustard." She pulled a face at the word mustard, causing me to laugh. A girl after my own heart. When she looked back at my dad, he looked slightly insulted. "It was really yummy, but I don't like mustard that much."

"Sure thing kiddo," I laughed again and went to make another sandwich for her. I remembered to bring her a glass of apple juice this shot around. When I came back, I saw Rebecca was sort of slightly floating in her chair, just enough that I could notice it, but not her. Suddenly, what she said about what that vampire had kidnapped her for made sense.

,:~:,

"I guess there's only one thing for us to do now," Dad said after everyone else had been informed of what had happened. Edward and I were both sitting on one of the couches with Rebecca nestled safely in side with my arm wrapped around her shoulders. She kept looking at all the different faces around her, from the incredibly pale skin of my fiancé and his family to the bronze color of my best friend. "Looks like we'll be getting a new family member."

I heard this incredibly loud squeal that bounced off the walls as a small blur came barreling at me, wrapping Rebecca and I in a hug. "This is so great! It'll be like having my own little niece, and you'll have a daughter!" Alice kept jumping for joy. "I already have some things that I'm positive Rebecca will _love_!

"How about we let Rebecca decide what she wants first, and then we'll make a decision," I suggested as I pulled Alice off of us. Trying to breath is kind of tricky when you've got a pixie with the strength of a hundred men hanging on your neck.

"Rebecca, what do you think about becoming a member of our family?" I asked her. Her reply was her squeal of happiness as she flung herself in my arms and started hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"That would be so cool! I'd love it!" Rebecca smiled happily. I smiled in return and started spinning her around and around.

I wound up seeing in Alice's head as she was having a vision, and I saw Edward, Rebecca and myself all as one little family playing in the meadow. Rebecca wasn't even surprised about the fact that Edward was sparkling in the sunlight. When she started racing him, she was going faster than I ever thought possible. Hell, she even beat Edward!

"Well how about you guys go upstairs and get Rebecca settled in? Afterwards, we can go and have a little party for Rebecca?" Mom asked as she looked at the little girl who was still attached to me at the hip. She nodded shyly as I scooped her up and ran upstairs.

The party was really fun actually. Nothing big, but it still was something dramatic, courtesy of Alice. I don't know how she did it, but she was able to decorate the entire living room with bright blue and pink streamers, balloons, and confetti covering almost every inch of the place.

Speaking of Alice, she had also got Rebecca and I into very similar outfits. I wore a knee length black skirt and a blue shirt with lighter blue flowers embroidered all over the material with a sash that tied up on the small of my back. Rebecca's outfit was a miniature version of mine, but she got to wear a pair of black pants instead and she wore some black flip flops instead of high heels like me. Her clean auburn hair was pulled back in a low side ponytail, curling at the end and bouncing like it was on a pogo stick.

For the entire night, Rebecca was the center of attention. Emmett, Jasper, Connor, and Max were all playing jokes and pranks on everyone else for her entertainment, Alice and Rose kept showering her with affection, etc. She looked like she was really enjoying herself, and I was happy for her. What she went through these past few days was something that no little girl her age should have to experience.

,:~:,

So it was maybe about a month after joining our family that Rebecca really started showing. Now granted, being able to lift a car over your head isn't exactly extreme in the way for gideions, but for a ten-year old girl, that's pretty something.

Yeah, Becky is a gideion. I figured it out when I met her, but I just wanted to confirm it. Guess I didn't have to wait long, huh? Funny thing was that she wasn't freaked out about it. But then again, when you spend a month living around a family of vampires and gideions, you quickly adapt to the weirdness of everything around you. So anyway, Dad said we'd start her training when she was older.

Alice has finally finished planning the wedding, adding a few extras here and there like our new little flower girl, which Becky wasn't all that crazy about. Said that she hates dressing up, and Alice was trying to get her into some little white number with lots of frills and lace. Eww.

"Everything alright love?" Edward asked as he came up behind me after I put Becky to bed one night. I sighed. Everything wasn't alright, not to me at least.

I just kept thinking about that vampire. Where had he got that venom? And why did he want to turn Becky? Had he known about her being gideion? No that's impossible- she didn't even know herself. But then again, neither had I and look at where I was now. And even so, the existence of gideions is hardly even known unless you were one.

"Just thinking," I sighed again, hoping I sounded genuine. "Nothing important really." It must have worked, because Edward didn't ask me again for the rest of the night.

* * *

** _Please let me know what you think. R&R!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	14. AN 2

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I got this really good question before in one of the reviews for My New Life & Old Pain for something that I forgot to mention, and I thought I'd just inform everyone at once.**_

_**The question was about a gideion having vampire venom in their system and whether they turned vamp or died. The answer to that is that when a gideion has vampire venom in their system, they do become a vampire, but from the moment they are fully turned, they've pretty much become a shell. The vampire that turned them- whether with his/her own venom or with another's- can pretty much turn them into a puppet that obeys their every whim. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So here's the final instalment for this story! Man, it's been about two years or so and I've only got 12 chapters to prove my work. Oh well, can't blame anyone but myself.**_

_**Anyway, Stephenie Meyers own Twilight. I just own this fanfic story. Nothing special. Enjoy! :)

* * *

  
**_

**Ch. 12**

_30 years later…_

"Becky, hurry up or we're going to be late!" Edward yelled from downstairs as I came down. I shook my head at that girl. 30 years after she came into this family and she still acts like a child, even though she is now forever more a 16 year-old. When she had reached 16, her powers became complete and she became full gideion.

So maybe I should recap on the last couple decades, huh? Well let's see… Edward and I got married and so did Selena and Jake, Edward and I adopted Rebecca as our daughter, Selena and Jake had a little boy that they named Alex and he grew up to become half werewolf- half gideion. Not to mention, he grew up so fast that he looked like he was a seventeen year old boy by the time he was actually three! Confusing, I know but that's how it went. Let's see what else? Oh, Alex wound up imprinting on Rebecca, and they eventually got married.

And that whole mess with that nomad and the venom deal? Well, my family and I thought it was best and we decided to tell the Volturi about it. Turns out that the vampire I killed was actually trying to create an army for his sire to take control of the vampire world, and he'd been searching for gideions for decades. The Volturi eventually found the sire and destroyed him. Luckily, he hadn't been able to complete his little 'project'.

"Coming!" Becky yelled as she came running down the stairs with Alex in tow.

"Come on you two!" Jake added. "I'd like to _not_ be a granddad just yet, if you don't mind." That comment got him a cherry tomato-red blush from the two teens and a slap upside the head from Selena. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't have to say anything like that to them!" she hissed. "Alex, pay no attention to your father, understand? He's just acting like a little kid. Well, not that there's much acting involved."

"Oh really?" I knew what Jake was planning before it even happened. I had just enough time to dodge from Selena's side before he jumped at her and began to tickle her.

"Cut it out you guys," Edward chuckled as he came up behind me and wrapped me in his embrace. "We've got to go."

,:~:,

Edward's POV

_'Check out the new kids. The blonde's got a nice ass, but she looks like she's a total bitch. The brunette and the redhead are hot. I'd like to get a piece of that…'_ I let out a low growl as the boy's mind became more vulgar with each passing second. He was talking about my wife and daughter after all.

_ 'They look like they should be movie stars or something. I heard the father adopted them all and preformed plastic surgery on them all.'_

"Is everything ok Dad?" Rebecca whispered in a voice too low for these humans to hear. I shook my head no. I felt Bella's hand slip into mine, and I attempted to give her a small smile and gently squeeze her hand.

Apart from the thoughts about my family, some far more vulgar than I wanted to hear, the day had gone fairly well. The only thing that I had difficulty with was the vulgar mental comments made at my wife and daughter, but what can you do?

After we got home, I stomped my way up the stairs to mine and Bella's room, grabbed the remote and turned on the stereo. The calming tune of Debussy's Claire de Lune came out of the hidden speakers, sending a calming feeling through me.

"Knock, knock," Bella said as she knocked on the door.

"You know you don't have to knock to come into your own room, right?" I asked as I walked towards her and gathered her in my arms.

"Yeah, I know…but it's still proper to do knock when you know someone else is in said room and you're not sure if said person wants to be alone or not."

"I always want you around love," I said as I kissed her hair. "I just was a little miffed is all."

"Show me," she insisted. I looked down at her and she rested her hand on my cheek. I felt her power slowly seep into my skin and I concentrated on what I had been put through today. All the different fantasies that people had of me and my family, the annoying feeling of frustration as they thought of putting themselves in our close-knit family, and the thoughts of how either Bella wasn't good enough for me or how I wasn't good enough for her. I found myself thinking that the latter of the two was truer.

"Edward, how could you think that?" _Oops, looks like I forgot to block that._ "Edward, I could never see myself with anyone else! I love you and _only _you. Is that understood?" Before I could even answer on that, she immediately pulled me down to her lips and kissed me with a passion that most people could only dream of. I could do nothing else except return it with all the love in my heart.

Let's just say that Esme had a lot of renovation to do after we were done in our room. Not to mention that Emmett had constantly annoyed us for the rest of the week.

So the rest of the week had gone by without any more problems. Sure, people were still gossiping about us, but that was the norm for my family and me, so it never really bothered me. That is, until Friday afternoon.

I had just finished with my Spanish class- one of the only classes that I didn't get to spend with Bella- and I was walking out to the car. When I saw Bella standing there, I jogged a little faster, but came to a stop when I saw one of the humans going up to her. Even though I was on the other side of the busy parking lot, I could still see Bella's distraught face perfectly as well as hear everything clearly.

"Hey there. I'm Steve- Steve Michaels. You're Bella, right?" the young boy asked. His last name reminded me of the over-obsessed boy Mike Newton, and this one looked a lot like him. Perhaps he was a descendant. Bella nodded her head curtly, signaling that she wasn't interested, but he didn't get the hint.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time. I mean- maybe you'd want to go on a date or something. I mean-" he kept babbling like some sort of fool, thinking that Bella would find it cute.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked as politely as I could. I knew Bella would hate it if I was too possessive over her.

_'Look at this guy. What's so special about him? I can so take this girl from him. Not a challenge! Brad's gonna owe me a hundred bucks.' _So that's what this was about- a bet. I looked over his shoulder at Bella to see her glaring daggers at the back of Steve's head. Looks like she heard his thoughts too.

"Actually honey, this loser was just leaving," she answered as she stepped around him and wrapped her arm around my waist. I smiled at her as my arm snaked itself around her shoulders. When I looked back at Steve, he was furious.

"Guess I'll see you around," he snarled before stomping off. _'She's not even worth it anyway. Besides, that Becky girl is so hotter than that bitch.' _The only thing that kept me from going after him and tearing off his head was Bella.

"Relax Edward. You know Alex will take care of him," she sneered as she pulled me to the car.

,:~:,

So that's what happened. After Steve had tried to ask Rebecca out on a date, Alex nearly punched him to a bloody pulp, getting himself suspended for three days. But at least it kept Steve away from my family. Nothing else came around and bothered us. No vengeful vampires, no Volturi- nothing.

"Surprise!" Bella cheered as she fell from the tree directly above me and pushed Jasper face first into the ground. "Oh come on you guys! If you want to learn to fight like my family and I, you've got to keep focus!"

"Yeah, but why pick on me?" Jasper said as he spat out the wad of dirt from his mouth as he sat up. Bella had already beat up Emmett and her twin brothers- who were all resting against one of the boulders.

"Because you're the most experienced with fighting, Mr. Sergeant Whitlock," Bella laughed as she jumped away and ran off north. I just grinned before following after her. I heard Rebecca muter, "Oh boy, they're at it again," and Emmett roared with laughter. Life was good.


End file.
